Favor
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: sequel to Catching up and an AU take on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D episodes 2x13 and 2x14. Coulson calls in a favor to help Skye
1. Chapter 1

Title: Favor  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
notes: This is a sequel to my previous crossover Catching up and an AU take on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D episodes 2x13 and 2x14  
Summary: Coulson calls in a favor. 

S.H.I.E.L.D director Phil Coulson slumped wearily into the jet seat after take off. Days like this he wished he hadn't taken the director spot. He could've stayed with Skye instead of dropping her off to deal with things virtually alone. Alone that was something Phil was feeling lately. He didn't know what he'd do without Melinda's steadfast support. Probably would've cracked a long time ago. Fury had good intentions bringing him back to life. But those actions had consequences which Phil was dealing with now. Suddenly an idea worked it's way through Phil's tired thoughts. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Barton."A familiar voice greeted on the third ring.

"It's Coulson."Phil replied. "Do you have time to do me a favor?"

"Always. You need Tasha too?"Clint asked.

Phil smiled only Hawkeye could get away with referring to the Black Widow by that nick name.

"No, just you. Might be for a couple days."Phil said quietly. "It's Skye."

"I heard she hit the Index but didn't know the details. She okay?"Clint inquired.

"She's adjusting more than the rest of us."Phil replied."But I had to take her out of the field; need you to babysit."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll leave by this afternoon. Have a couple things to wrap up first."Clint said.

"Thanks, Clint."Phil responded. "I'll have Simmons fill you in."

"No problem. Was good to hear from you."Clint commented.

"You too."Coulson agreed. "Hawkeye?"

"Yeah?"Barton asked.

"She's become family to me."Phil said quietly. "She's trying to be brave and deal with all that's coming at her but..."

"I understand."Clint replied. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

Hearing the dial tone Phil lowered the phone as it automatically ended the call. He put in a brief call to May updating her. Then he sent a text to Skye letting her know she'd have a roomie for awhile. Resting the phone on his lap Phil leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Having Barton with Skye should have made him feel better but it didn't. He still felt like he was failing her. Not being able to keep her father from her.

A troubling thought nagged at Phil as he dosed. It wasn't a new one but it was one that had led to much planning and sleepless nights. He and Skye both had alien influences in their bodies. It made them alike but it put them in a unique category neither had ever expected or prepared for.

Being different was always difficult. After the Battle for New York having anything alien connected to you was dangerous. Phil had put things in place to protect his team; his family when the worst came. He just hoped it was enough. 

* * *

Skye stared at the text from Coulson. An Avenger babysitter? She was sure Earth's mightiest heroes had better things to do. Skye had met Clint Barton briefly when he and the Black Widow had come to visit nearly a year had read both their files and knew how close Clint was to Coulson. Which was why she probably ranked babysitting duty from the archer.

With a sigh Skye sent back a reply and then sat down on the outdated sofa. As grateful as she was for the help Skye didn't want to be anyone's obligation. She'd survived on her own for a long time. Though with circumstances how they were Skye knew being away from S.H.I.E.L.D or what was left of it wasn't a good thing. Not until she knew more of what she was dealing the plus side Clint Barton was cute. At least Skye would have some eye candy to distract her from how bleak her future was looking. 

* * *

"He didn't say how she got her powers?"Natasha asked as she walked with Clint to the small plane.

"No, but it didn't sound good."Clint replied as he loaded his gear into the small back passenger section.

Natasha tried not to frown at the plane. It was reliable if a bit outdated. It had some tech but nothing like what S.H.I.E.L.D had before. With times as they were they'd scrounged for what aircraft and fuel they could find.

"Be careful. She doesn't know you."Natasha cautioned."From what I read she's had a childhood similar to ours."

"Good thing I know how to deal with untrusting women."Clint replied with a smile as he leaned down to kiss his partner.

After they broke the kiss Clint cupped Natasha's face in his hands. He caressed her cheeks briefly before turning and walking to the pilot's side.

"I'll be back in a few days."Clint called over the noise of the engine."Don't get too bored without me."

Natasha smiled and waved as Clint taxied and took off. She watched the plane disappear before heading back inside. Natasha hoped what was left of Hydra didn't get wind of Skye's powers. That was the last thing Clint or Coulson needed.

* * *

"You think Barton can handle her?"May asked when Coulson arrived back at his office.

"I wouldn't trust her with just anyone."Phile responded.

"I just wish we could help her more."May stated as she leaned back against the front wall.

"We will once FitzSimmons run more tests."Phil commented as he stretched.

"You need sleep."Melinda observed.

"I slept enough on the plane. Could use some dinner."Coulson stated leading the way out of the office.

Phil glanced over and gave Melinda a half smile. He knew she was worried. They both were. While they were doing all they could for Skye it just didn't feel like enough. 

* * *

It was full dark by the time Clint landed the plane inside the property's invisible fence. The auto pilot was preprogrammed so once Clint was clear he hit a button on his cell phone and activated the auto pilot. The plane lifted and headed back to base. Clint had only taken a few steps when he realized he wasn't alone. His right hand instantly reached for his bow but he relaxed once he saw who the welcoming party was. Clint wasn't surprised the former hacker was waiting for him.

"Skye."Clint greeted.

"Do I call you Clint or Hawkeye?"Skye asked as they turned and walked to the cabin.

"Either."Clint replied noting the fingerless gloves Skye was wearing. "Simmons filled me in."

"Oh good so you won't be surprised when the roof falls on us."Skye quipped as she opened the front door.

"I'm quick on my feet."Clint countered earning a smile.

"You may need to be."Skye commented quietly as she lead the way inside. "It's not the Ritz but there's two bedrooms, kitchen, indoor plumbing and a rustic décor."

"I've stayed in worse."Clint replied as he walked to the spare bedroom and put away his gear.

"You hungry?"Skye asked as she moved into the kitchen.

"You don't have to fix me anything."Clint stated as he exited the bedroom.

"All I had on the flight here was Twizzlers."Skye replied. "And I'm sure there was no meal service on your flight. Nothing fancy just soup and grilled cheese. Least I can do since Coulson dumped me on you."

"He didn't dump you."Clint replied as he stepped into the kitchen. "He's worried."

Skye stopped in her task of closing the bag of bread and sighed.

"I know."Skye said softly when what was becoming a familiar sensation started.

The cabin began to shake. Not violently but enough to knock a picture off the wall and a cup off the counter. Clint was by Skye in two steps. Skye looked down at the gloves Jemma had made. They were working she could feel that. Still the shaking continued and she didn't know how to stop it. Hawkey gently grasped Skye's forearms forcing her to look at him.

"Skye, it'll be okay. You're safe with me."Barton promised.

Skye forced her breathing to normalize. Slowly the sensation that accompanied her powers subsided and she stepped away from Hawkeye. She leaned back against the kitchen counter and closed her eyes.

"I hate this."Skye whispered.

"We'll figure it out."Barton commented quietly.

Skye met the archer's gaze and hoped for her sake and everyone she cared about that he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

For the first time since Calvin Zabo left Manitowoc he felt focused again. He may have lost most of his team with the exception of Karla. Still he had fingers in pies everywhere. Places the mighty Phil Coulson didn't know about. One of those plans had come to fruition. Cal finally had a lead on his daughter.

Dancing. He almost danced right there in the run down fast food restaurant in Indiana. Not only was it a lead but a location. In twenty-four hours he'd have Daisy back. Get her to safety away from those people who would use her. Who would put a gun to her head. Soon he would have his family and they'd be together once more and safe. Nothing or no one would stop him. 

* * *

Once the ground stopped moving and her head stopped pounding Skye went back to preparing dinner. Clint worked silently beside her. Even in the short time they'd spent together Skye had an instant liking for the archer. The Black Widow was a lucky woman. Half an hour later the soup and sandwiches were ready. Clint and Skye moved to the tiny white square table and sat down. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the food. Now it felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. With the stress of everything Skye hadn't been able to stomach many meals in her self imposed cage. Now that she was here her appetite was returning.

"Jemma told me you guys found an underwater city and that's where your change took place."Clint prompted breaking the companionable silence.

No matter how much time passed every time Skye thought of that horrible place she instantly pictured Trip's noble effort to save her. His sacrifice still haunted her and probably always would.

"We came across people who had been writing what looked like jibberish on whatever they could find including themselves. Turned out to be pieces of a map."Skye explained sidestepping that Coulson was one of the people writing. "The map led us to a city in the water off Puerto Rico."

"Jemma said you lost one of your team in there. Sorry."Clint said as he took a bite of sandwich.

"He thought he could save me."Skye commented as she pushed away her half eaten dinner. "Instead I watched him die."

"It's the tough part of this job; this life."Clint responded quietly. "You try not to have attachments but inevitably you get drawn in."

"I don't need a pep talk."Skye snapped as she stood and took her dishes to the counter."My life wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows before S.H.I.E.L.D. You either deal with life or get run over by it."

"There are ways to cope with the bad."Clint commented finishing his soup."Most of them legal too."

"Like you coped after New York?"Skye retorted the words out before she could take them back.

"I'm still dealing with what Loki did and probably always will on some level."Barton replied frankly."Most likely why Coulson paired us up. I know what it's like to not be in control of your actions."

Skye returned to the table and sat down. She stared at the gloves Jemma had made for her.

"I want to make it so my team isn't afraid of me any more."Skye said softly."They're the closest thing to family that I've ever had."

"Think of it as a new skill to master. Need to get your powers under control so you're not being seen as a threat."Clint advised.

"I thought I was doing that but I was only turning them inward."Skye replied glumly."May thinks all I have to do is focus."

"We'll start on some training exercises in the morning."Clint stated as he stood and moved to the kitchen placing his dishes in the sink."What you need most is a good night's sleep."

"Did Jemma warn you that my dreams aren't immune from my powers?"Skye asked as she rose to her feet.

"Yes."Clint acknowledged as he lead the way from the kitchen.

"Maybe here I'll be able to sleep."Skye admitted as she entered the small bedroom and turned to face the archer. "I was too worried back at base of hurting someone."

"Only one way to find out."Clint replied with a brief smile."I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Skye nodded and shut the door. She walked to the bed and sat down. Exhausted physically and emotionally Skye laid down not bothering to change clothes. She reached up and turned off the light. Her thoughts were a whirlwind. Skye had always hoped that once she'd found out what happened to her parents her life would be easier. Of course just the opposite was happening. Skye knew she had to get through this. That Barton was right it was just another obstacle to overcome. The problem was Skye couldn't figure out how to achieve that. Not having a plan frightened her more than anything.

* * *

Leo Fitz was getting pretty good at entering a room without being heard. Most of the time he did it without thinking. Part of his training. However, today it had paid off and he'd unintentionally caught the last of a video call Jemma had with Hawkeye. Of course not enough to know more than the main topic; Skye. With how things were between them Fitz knew if he hadn't walked in when he did he wouldn't have known about it. Fitz had slipped out as silently as he'd come in.

Now hours later Fitz was still awake and finding he wasn't the only one. Jemma was in the lab working at the microscope. He made sure she heard him come in this time. Since they weren't much for pleasantries these days Leo got right to the point.

"You were talking to Hawkeye earlier about Skye. Why?"Fitz asked.

"Fitz."Jemma pleaded as she tiredly took off her safety goggles.

"Did Coulson order Hawkeye to..."Leo fumbled not being able to say the horrible thought but tried because he knew he had no choice."To kill her?"

"What?!"Jemma exclaimed automatically reaching for Fitz's right arm in a comforting manner. "No, of course not."

"He's an Avenger, Jemma."Leo replied pulling away his voice rising slightly."Best assas...archer around. Why else..."

"He's guarding Skye."Jemma admitted finally."Keeping her safe from herself and anyone else."

"Because of what he went through."Leo surmised seeing his boss's logic.

"Partially but mostly because Coulson needs somebody he can trust with Skye."Jemma stated as she went back to work."Since you're here want to give me a hand with these tests?"

"Sure."Leo replied with a brief smile.

Dispite the circumstances and everything going on around them Leo felt a sense of Deja Vu. They weren't back to who they were. They never would be. Too much had happened. However for the first time in a long time they fell into a familiar rhythm. Doing what they loved.


	3. Chapter 3

For those wondering...I ship Clinttasha so Hawkeye is strictly in this as a big brother type :)

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"Did they tell you who built this cabin?"Clint asked as he and Skye stood outside just after sunrise.

"Coulson just said it was Fury's retreat."Skye replied with a shake of her head.

"It's also known as the house Banner built."Clint stated as he armed his bow.

"That explains the reinforcing material and the fist mark I found."Skye commented as she moved to stand about thirty feet from Hawkeye.

Clint glanced at the young woman. They were in front of the cabin about forty feet away. He had decided to start these exercises before breakfast. Coulson and Jemma had both told him they weren't sure of the full capability of Skye's powers. All they expeirenced so far were the quakes. Clint had a feeling those were only the tip of the iceberg. Dealing with alien tech was always a crap shoot. Time to find out how Skye did in combat.

"Okay start running pretend you're back on active duty."Clint instructed as he raised his bow.

Skye didn't need to be told twice she took off towards the trees at full speed. Clint fired one arrow and then loaded another. Skye ducked the first one so Clint sent the second. This time Skye reacted on instinct. Clint watched as the hacker stopped and faced the incoming arrow. She raised her hands outward and suddenly the wind picked up. It knocked the arrow down and continued to gain strength. The trees swayed and the cabin creaked. Skye lowered her hands her dark hair whipping around in the gusts.

Clint lifted the bow and armed it once more. He had to fight to keep his footing. Somewhere a large branch snapped and fell to the ground with a crash. Skye shook her head in warning but Hawkeye nodded.

"Go!"Clint ordered raising the bow to full height.

Skye moved a few steps to the left but didn't run. The arrow zipped towards her at chest level. She raised her hands; eyes wide. The arrow was once again deflected by the wind. The gusts that never truly died away the first time kicked up in earnest. The tree nearest to Clint groaned and snapped in two colliding with the tree behind. Hawkeye stumbled as the earth began to rumble. The the quake and the wind intensified and Clint found himself airborne. He crashed into the cabin's porch and slid to the ground.

"Are you okay?"Skye asked anxiously when she reached the archer's side. "I'm sorry I couldn't control it."

"Fine."Hawkeye replied with a rueful smile as he gingerly stood. "I'm just glad you're on our side."

Skye returned Clint's smile. A few minutes later the wind and tremors stopped.

"For a first run that was impressive."Hawkeye commented as he opened the front door of the cabin and stepped inside.

"It'll be more impressive when I learn to control it."Skye muttered as the door closed behind her. "If I learn to control it."

"I think you will."Clint replied as he set his bow and quiver by the sofa. "Between your determination and May's techniques plus a few tricks I can show you...you'll gain control."

"Wish I had your confidence."Skye stated glumly as she moved into the kitchen.

"It's still early in this Skye."Clint responded as he followed. "Plus you're dealing wit a lot on top of just the transformation."

"So what's next on the training agenda?"Skye asked as she began to fix eggs and hashbrowns.

"I think a few more drills and we'll see if you have any other hidden talents."Clint commented as he leaned against the far counter.

"I found one."Skye responded in an awed voice as she stood at the sink staring at the running faucet.

Clint came to stand behind Skye and his eyes widened in surprise. The water flowing from the faucet had bent into a zig zagged shape around Skye's hands.

"Well guess we can tell Coulson you can tap into the elements."Clint stated.

"Yeah."Skye replied doubtfully as she turned the water off and backed away from the sink.

* * *

Calvin Zabo smiled as they crossed another state line. His companions may have dwindled to one thanks to Coulson but that didn't matter. The only thing that did was that he was getting closer to Daisy. From what he had seen it was clear that his daughter needed him; now more than ever.

Calvin knew Daisy thought of Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D as family. That was mostly his fault he hadn't been the father he should've been. Now Cal had to show her that S.H.I.E.L.D was in pieces and wouldn't recover. Coulson was dragging his daughter down and Cal tightened his hands on the RV's steering wheel at the thought. Daisy wasn't Coulson's never was and never would be. She was his daughter; his family and Cal had the perfect oppurtunity to make that a reality.

* * *

"Did you watch the video?"Hawkeye asked into his phone several hours later as he stood outside the cabin to the left of the building.

"Just finished and all I can say is incredible."Phil Coulson replied quietly. "How's she doing?"

"She's resting now."Clint commented as he began to walk. "Using these abilities takes a lot out of her."

"i can imagine. I'm going to send Jemma in a few days to run some tests make sure it's not rebounding internally like the last time."Coulson stated.

"I told her that between May and I that she'd have a good shot at learning to control this."Clint began as he continued walking the perimator. "Skye's determined to prove me right. I'm just worried that her body can only take so much."

"I was too before I realized that she's constantly changing. She'll adapt we just need to keep her father off her back."Coulson said grimly.

"Any news on that front?"Clint asked as he reached the front of the cabin.

"No he's dropped off the radar again which makes me nervous. Stay close to Skye."Coulson ordered.

"I've taken on worse than him."Clint responded with a grim smile. "We'll be fine."

"Hope so."Coulson stated quietly. "Our luck hasn't been greatest lately. I'll talk to you next check-in."

Clint put his phone back in his jean's left pocket and went back inside. Time to do some research on Skye's father.

* * *

Grant Ward frowned as he looked at the text message on his phone. It was from one of his sources and the news was interesting. Not good or bad or unexpected but interesting. Cal hadn't left the country after his confrontation with Coulson in Wisconsin. That could only mean one thing.

Well two things. Skye wasn't with Coulson and her father had a good idea where she was. Now Grant had to decide if he was tagging along to see this reunion. He'd pulled Skye off the Bus to reunite her with her Dad the first time. Things had been so different then. With what Skye was now capable of Grant knew nothing would make Skye do anything she didn't want to. Grant smiled and began to pack a duffel bag; this could be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Phil Coulson stared at the nearly empty coffee cup on his desk and frowned. He could feel the exhaustion seeping in; demanding attention. Phil knew he needed sleep not more caffinene. However, he knew sleep wouldn't visit him that night. It rarely did these days. Too much going on. Too much to think about that his brain wouldn't shut off long enough for sleep. When it did there were nightmares; most involving Skye.

Decison made Coulson stood and walked to the smal coffee machine in the bookcase nezr his desk. He started a fresh pot and leaned against the bookcase waiting. His thoughts kept drifting to Skye wondering how she was really doing. Not that he didn't trust Clint's report; he did. Phil just knew Skye knew all the walls she put up. He just wanted her to have a safe place to rest, cope and allow her body to adjust. Problem was Phil wasn't sure how long Fury's retreat would remain that safe secluded place.

Briefly Phil rubbed his forehead wearily before resting his head back and he closed his eyes. Banner had made that place nearly industricible from the inside out. To keep the Hulk in. It had never been intended to keep people out. Once Hydra got a location on Skye that perminator defense wouldn't stop them for long. If Skye couldn't keep her powers under control she'd be a beacon to Hydra and anybody else wanting to exploit her. That was one of Phil's worst fears that he couldn't protect her; no matter what he tried.

Barton was one of the best. Phil knew Hawkeye would do whatever it took to keep Skye safe. Being an assassian for S.H.I.E.L.D was not an easy career to have. Clint had proven time and time again that he not only could handle any job but he exceled at the missions no matter what got thrown at him. Phil was counting on that resourcefulness and skill to keep Skye out of harms way. There were few people in the world that Coulson trusted and loved as family. Skye was high on that list. More than anything Phil wanted the people he cared about to be safe and happy. To do that they had to take down what was left of Hydra. Another thing that robbed Phil of sleep. The coffee machine beeped signalling that it was ready. Phil opened his eyes and stretched. He poured a mug full and returned to his desk. 

* * *

Clint felt it in his feet first. A tiny tremor moving through the ground. Then the bottle of water sitting on the desk next to the laptop began to vibrate the water bouncing. As Clint stood the quake intensified. Plates and glasses clinked in the kitchen cabniets. Books slid off the sofa. Clint grabbed his gun and went to check on Skye.

Pushing open the bedroom door Clint discovered Skye was the room's sole occupant. Her eyes were tightly closed and her hands were clutching the sheets. It was clear she was in the thows of a nightmare. Clint holstered the gun and moved to the young hacker's side. The lamp on the bedside table toppled and crashed waking Skye just as Clint reached her. She looked at him disoriented for several moments before she shook her head and collasped back against the pillow.

"Sorry."Skye whispered. "I bet Jemma packed sedatives if you don't want me to bring the roof down next time I fall asleep."

"I'm sure she did but let's not use them just yet."Barton replied quietly. "Want to tell me what got you so upset?"

"Was a jumbled mess...Ward...my father...Hydra...take your pick."Skye stated grimly. "You must've had your share of nightmares after..."

"Plenty."Hawkeye affirmed as memories of those dark dreams returned. "Most were never ending variations of me under Loki's control killing my friends. Watching them die by my hands one by one."

"What made them go away?"Skye asked.

"They've never really gone away. Just don't visit as often."Clint admitted. "What helped was Tasha...my partner...she..."

"I knew it!"Skye exclaimed gleefully. "You two are more than partners."

"Point is."Clint continued after clearing his throat. "She helped me through the bad times. When the dreams seemed so vivid and real for a split second I thought I was still under Loki's control. Natasha let me talk it out; learn to deal with it."

"That's the magic weapon against nightmares? Talking? A shrink tried that with me already."Skye replied dejectedly. "It just seems like there's so much to deal with that talking about the demons wouldn't even make a dent."

"You'd be surprised."Hawkeye responded with a smile. "Want some tea or think you can go back to sleep?"

"Never liked tea."Skye commented with a yawn. "Think I'll try to sleep...you sure you don't want to give me those sedatives? Another dream may bring this place down."

"I trust you to fight your own demons."Clint replied as he walked out of the room. "Besides this place can handle Banner at his worst. Get some sleep."

"I'll try."Skye promised.

Clint watched Skye for several moments until he saw her eyes drift closed and her breathing evened out. Hawkeye closed the door and went back to the living room. Skye had a long road ahead of her. He hoped she'd get through it and come out the otherside as someone with a new perspective of who she was and what she was capable of. He knew how hard it was to get to that point. She'd mentioned Ward as being part of the nightmare. Clint shook his head grimly he knew from talking with Jemma and Coulson how much Ward's deception had shattered the team. For Skye to have an S.O betray you after that bond had started to form was a tough and bitter pill to swallow. Hard lessons were a part of life but some just shouldn't have to be learned. Unfortunately sometimes you just had to cope with the cards dealt.

Returning to the computer Clint went back to reading. Skye's father was a real piece of work. He and Natasha had taken on worse but still Cal would be a forible enemy if he came calling. There was nothing to indicate Skye's location had been breeched by her father or Hydra but Clint had to assume it was a real possibility. The longer they stayed here. The longer she used her powers it made her trackable.

Clint knew there was no timetable about getting Skye's powers under control. That was the problem with uncharted territory. Everything was new and with it new rules and new consequences. He felt Fury's retreat could handle most surprises. However it was the unknowns that Clint had to be ready for. He glanced at the time and put in a video call to his partner. He needed her input on a few things. And it'd be nice just to see and talk to her. More than anything else Natasha was family and the Avenger/S.H.I.E.L.D family needed each other now more than ever. 

* * *

Despite the late hour Fitz founded a secluded part of the base and turned on his laptop. He'd gotten the contact info for Skye from Jemma and booted up a video call. Leo knew Skye was most likely asleep still he wanted to leave a message. To let her know she still had friends supporting her.

"Hey Skye I know it's late and yes not a shock that I'm not asleep."Leo began with a rueful smile. "Was helping Jemma with a few things. Just wanted to see how things were going. I can't imagine trying to deal with what you are...but if you need to yell, vent, cry...maybe not cry...anyway you know you can call me, right? Any time. Well better go...things have calmed down here but yeah not so much. Bye."

Leo sat staring at the blank screen for a long time. His thoughts running from the past to the present. Things changed so quickly. He knew that was part of life but Leo just never expected everything to shatter and reform into something he almost didn't recognize as his life. It would get better Leo knew but it would never be what it was. It would never be normal. Leo wasn't sure if it ever had been. With a yawn Leo closed the laptop and picked it up. He stood and walked to his room in hopes of trying to at least get a little sleep. 

* * *

Grant Ward closed the hotel room door behind him and turned on the light. He tossed his small bag on the bed and leaned back against the wall. It'd been a long day of driving and he was about four hours from his destination. He wanted some time to regroup and come up with a plan. His original one had been disgarded the more he thought about it.

He'd gotten some sketchy intel about what had happened to Coulson's team in Puertro Rico. Whatever it had been it'd been enough to split Skye from the team. That spoke volumes. Grant wasn't with Hydra any longer and needed to make a niche for himself as more of a free agent. He had to be able to be a resource for whoever paid the most.

Grant's new plan was mixed with parts of the old one. One thing remained constant. Despite everything he needed to make sure Skye was okay. Some instinct told Grant that she was in a world of trouble. Coulson wouldn't have taken her away from everyone she cared about if something wasn't wrong. Whatever it was Grant hoped he could find a way to get Skye to let him help. She may never fully trust him again and he deserved that. They may never be friends and Grant could live with that. As long as she was still in his life in some way. 

* * *

Skye woke before the sun feeling more tired than ever. She wasn't even sure she had really slept. She turned on the light and got out of bed. She found a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Some how she had to make more progress than she had. Skye couldn't stay here forever. Her team needed her; she had to get back. The only way to go back was to prove she wasn't a threat. Skye had a feeling that would be easier said than done. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Cal shook his head in dismay as he finally saw where Coulson had put Daisy. They may as well have put her in a cell and thrown away the key. Run down remote cabin surrounded by an electric fence. Not where his daughter should be.

"No guards just the fence."Karla reported as she put away the binoculars.

"Be assured Coulson left someone with her. We just haven't..."Cal trailed off as his life sign reader finally booted up. "Only one? Interesting."

"So what's the plan?"Karla asked.

"We need a few more supplies..."Cal replied absently as he put away the life sign reader. "And people. No offense but we're going to need a few more hands to convince Daisy to come with us."

"Works for me."Karla acknowledged.

Cal put the camper into reverse and reluctantly left. Close so very close. Soon everything that was owed to him would start to come together. 

* * *

Grand Ward easily deactivated the fence surrounding Fury's retreat. After some hesitation he reactivated it and started towards the cabin. He kept to the trees knowing he wouldn't have much time with Skye once he reached her. She'd either try to kill him or she'd let whoever Coulson left as a body guard do it.

As Grant got closer he saw the damage to the trees. He pulled out his weapon before he realized the wind had taken the trees down. There hadn't been a storm recently and Grant wondered if Skye had done this. Something had happened to her in Puerto Rico. Something big enough for Coulson to take her out of the field. To move her away from the team. The lack of information frusterated Grant. More than anything he just wanted to know if Skye was alright. He was taking a great risk to find out. In a few minutes he'd know if it was worth it. 

* * *

No alarms sounded. No computer monitor flashed and their cell phones didn't activate. It was good old fashioned instinct that told Clint the protective fence had been compromised. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Hawkeye glanced out the front window. He saw no movement but then he wasn't expecting to. Clint moved quickly to Skye's room and pushed open the door.

"Get ready to move."Barton ordered grimly.

"What's wrong?"Skye asked as she scrambled off the bed.

"We've got company. Get your things together."Clint explained walking to the back of the cabin. 

* * *

Skye changed quickly into jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt. She slipped into her sneakers and threw her hair up into a pony tail; there was no time to do anything else with it. Most of her things were already in the shoulder bag she'd brought with so dumping the rest in didn't take long. After a last check of the room Skye went to the bathroom to grab toothbrush etc. She saw movement through the frosted glass of the bathroom window and froze. After a few seconds Skye snatched the items she needed and made a run for her room. She was halfway there when a familiar silhouette caught her eye. No matter how hard Skye tried to forget she would recognize Grant Ward anywhere; even in the shadows. At one time it brought comfort. Now it only reminded Skye of anger and pain. Skye raised her hands and began summoning her power but Grant was already on her his hands binding her wrists together.

"Nice try."Ward commented."Saw your handiwork with the trees. I'm impressed."

"Why are you here?"Skye demanded angerily.

"Was worried about you."Grant replied.

"You buy that line and I have a bridge to sell you."Hawkeye quipped. "Let her go, Ward."

"I was wondering who got babysitting duty."Ward stated as he shifted Skye closer and aimed his gun at her head. "How'd you get the short straw?"

"Wasn't a short straw. Avengers are family so is S.H.I.E.L.D that includes Skye. We look out for each other."Clint stated through clenched teeth as he let an arrow fly. It landed in the wall an inch from Grant's head."Last warning let her go."

"Yeah, don't think so."Ward commented with a smile as he turned his gun on Clint and fired.

"No!"Skye shouted even as she saw Clint duck out of the way. She slammed into Ward's right side.

Grant didn't stumble but it was enough of a hesitation for Skye to free herself. He held up both hands; gun dangling.

"I'm telling you the truth."Ward began."You're important to me, Skye. I just..."

Grant cut his sentence off as a blast of wind hit his chest like a sledgehammer. The next one had enough force to knock him off his feet and the next thing Grant knew glass was breaking against his back as he crashed through the hallway window. He landed hard on the grass below struggling to catch his breath.

Skye lowered her hands staring in amazement at the broken window and Ward's still form beyond. Part of her hoped she'd killed him. He'd caused people she loved so much pain. Still Skye found herself disgusted with that thought. She wasn't a killer. Despite everything Grant had done he had formed who Skye was today. He had started her on the path to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Even though that act had been with deciet it still made Grant an ugly puzzle that Skye had to solve in order to move forward.

"You okay?"Clint asked touching Skye's left shoulder gently.

"Yeah."Skye muttered fighting to get control of her powers. "Really wish I had never met Grant Ward."

"Bet he's thinking the same thing right now."Clint replied with a tight grin. "Stay here."

Skye began to protest then thought better of it. Her powers weren't under control yet. She felt a small tremor under her feet. Skye leaned against the hallway wall and closed her eyes. 

* * *

Outside Clint wasn't surprised to find Ward gone. He made a complete search of the property and found no one. The fence was activated and secure which puzzled Clint. Why would Ward take the time to reactivate it once he left? Unless what he told Skye was true? That he had been there solely to check on her well being.

Shaking his head Clint pulled out his phone to report to Coulson. He knew Phil wasn't going to be happy about Ward's visit. Not only about Fury's retreat no longer being secure but in the strain it was putting on Skye. Despite everything that had happened between them Clint could tell there was still a connection between Skye and Ward. He knew Skye tried everything to bury it; to deny it. Today it'd been visible. Clint hit a speed dial and held his phone to his right ear. He began a slow walk back to the cabin. Plenty of time to fill his former mentor in. Time for them to come up with a new plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Skye felt like a kid looking out the back of a station wagon as she watched Fury's retreat disappear from view. Except she was doing it from above. The helicopter Coulson had sent had arrived an hour after their encounter with Ward. Even though he'd been professionally calm as always Skye had seen the tension in Hawkeye during that hour. She knew he'd been glad to get away from a compromised location. Despite everything Skye knew she was going to miss the place.

"Where are we going?"Skye inquired finally looking at Clint who sat across from her.

"Another S.H.I.E.L.D safehouse; closer to the new base."Clint explained. "That way we have reinforcements."

"You think Ward's coming back."Skye surmised grimly.

"He's made no secret he'll work for the highest bidder."Barton replied through the headset. "Between him, your father, Hydra and getting your powers under control..."

Skye held up a hand interupting the archer.

"Yeah I get it."The former hacker stated glumly as she slumped back in her seat.

"Was that the first time you've seen him since...?"Clint asked.

"Since he betrayed and tried to kill us?"Skye finished grimly. "No, he pops up like a bad penny. It's almost like he wants closure."

"Either way he's a threat."Hawkeye stated quietly."And a distraction. You're going to need quiet and solitude to manage your powers."

Skye nodded and turned her gaze back to the window. She looked at the ground flying by below not really seeing it. All she could think of was how messed up her life was. Nothing would ever be the same again. Skye felt herself starting to grieve for the life she'd lost and she let herself do so blinking away the tears before they were seen by Barton. Skye was tired, sad and thoughts were in a whirlwind. She leaned back against the seat, closed her eyes and soon was asleep. 

* * *

Grant Ward grinned as he stared at his laptop as he sat in a hotel room. S.H.I.E.L.D was definetely slipping in some areas. He was watching the tracking device he'd planted in Skye's bag. One Skye hadn't noticed and Hawkeye hadn't searched for. If he had he'd done a bad or hurried job. This tracker was state of the art designed to remain hidden from normal sensors.

"Where does the mighty S.H.I.E.L.D think is safe?"Grant wondered outloud as he leaned back in the desk chair.

An hour later he had his answer. Grant copied the cordinates onto his phone He then gathered his things left the room and checked out of the hotel. 

* * *

Half an hour after they landed Clint and Skye stood in a medium sized cabin. This was on the shores of a large lake. The campsite had been deserted for years due to a more attractive luxory resort a few miles from the lake on the other side. The resort had an indoor water park and resturants plus a small golf course. Everything a vacationer could want. Clint watched as Skye gingerly brushed away a cobweb as she moved further into the living room.

"It has water, and electricity and there's Wi-fi from the nearby town."Clint explained as opened a window."Didn't have time to send anybody ahead to clean. The pilot's doing a supply run should be back in a few hours with everything we'll need."

"It's fine though not sure having me near a body of water is a good idea."Skye stated as she looked out the window joining Clint.

"On the up side it's enclosed as opposed to the ocean or a river. You can pracitce."Clint suggested.

"Did Coulson have an update on my Dad?"Skye asked changing the subject.

"There's been no sign of him."Barton reported. "Why don't you pick what bedroom you want and when the pilot gets back I'll fix us something to eat."

"Sounds as good of a plan as any."Skye said quietly as she turned and picked up her bag from the sofa and walked towards a back hallway.

Clint watched his young friend leave and couldn't help but wonder how he would handle what she was dealing with. What if Loki's spector had different affects on him than it had? Hawkeye supressed a shudder at the thought. What had happened was bad enough. If the Asguardian prince had managed to change Clint; alter his body...Hawkeye knew it would've been a massive hurdle to overcome. One he'd like to think he'd have been able to accomplish. Then again there's only so much a human body can take no matter how strong you are. Shaking off the dark thoughts Clint started the task of cleaning the main area of the cabin. 

* * *

Karla tried to find a place to stand out of the way of her new employer's destruction but there was none. She stood in the far right corner near the door for quick exit or to open the door and use it as cover as need be. They had arrived a few minutes before to find the cabin empty. One of the windows in the hallway had been smashed outward. Otherwise there was no sign of a struggle or fight. Until now. Zabo was destroying everything he could get his hands on and there wasn't much in the cabin to start with.

"She's gone!"Cal thundered as he threw a chair through the patio door. "How could she be gone?!"

Karla remained silent since she had no answers. She looked down at the long metal rods that extended from her fingers. She remembered how people treated her and still did. They needed to find Skye so she didn't have to suffer that fate. Karla jumped involuntarily as another crash pulled her from her thoughts. She found Cal standing by the refrigerator which was now on it's back.

"Coulson will not keep her from me."Zabo vowed as he stormed past Karla and out the door.

Karla quickly followed. She wasn't quite sure if Cal would leave her behind if it suited him. With the mood he was in she didn't want to tempt fate. Karla caught up to him just as Cal reached the camper. They got in and sped away. 

* * *

The smell of food drew Skye back towards the kitchen. The sun had set and she was pleased to see most of the lights in the cabin worked. Clint had been busy in her absence all the furniture had the protective covers taken off. The floor had been swept and the patio door to the small deck was open letting in a warm breeze.

"Should be ready in a few minutes."Barton commented from his spot by the stove.

"Smells like tacos."Skye stated with a smile.

"Simple, easy and tastes good too."Hawkeye replied. "I powered up the laptop and found a video message for you. It's ready to go if you want to play it."

"Who's it from?"Skye asked as she saw the laptop on the coffee table and a pair of headphones resting on the keyboard.

"Leo."Clint replied as he spooned ground meat into a bowl and turned off the burner.

Skye's heart warmed at the thought of her friend and she scrambled over to the sofa and sat down. Fitz was probably the only friend she had left outside of Coulson and May. She easily found the waiting video message and clicked play after placing the headphones on and making sure they were securely plugged in.

"...but if you need to yell, vent, cry... maybe not cry...anyway you know you call call me, right? Any time. Well better go...things have calmed down here but yeah not so much. Bye."

With a sad smile Skye watched Leo's familiar face fade from view as the message ended. She hoped he was alright with the craziness that had decended on their headquaters.

"You want ice tea, water or beer?"Clint called just as Skye took off the headphones.

"As tempting as the beer sounds better stick to the ice tea for now. Who knows what this new metabolism of mine will do with alcohol."Skye replied ruefully as she sat down at the small card table. "The pilot didn't get just food and beer did he?"

"No there's ice cream and other surgary stuff too."Clint stated as he sat down after placing the remaining plates of food on the table. "Though I'm not sure I want to see how your powers are affected by a sugar high."

For the first time in what seemed like days Skye laughed.

"If you can handle the Black Widow on a daily basis a sugar high is kids play."Skye commented with another laugh.

"Maybe."Hawkeye acknowledged as they ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence. 

* * *

Jemma was quite proud of herself for keeping her mouth closed as she and Leo watched the video of Skye that Coulson was showing them on a laptop. They were in the lab and Jemma's eyes were wide with amazement and she knew her reflection was mirrored on Fitz's. Despite what everyone thought; what Skye thought Jemma still considered the hacker her friend. She was trying to create the best outcome for everybody and sometimes that required a failsafe.

"That's incredible."Leo murmured as Coulson used a remote to load the second video.

"Wait till you see her in action. Ward paid a visit."Phil commented a touch of pride in his voice.

The scientists heads snapped around to face their boss.

"What? Is she alright?"Leo inquired anxiously.

"How did he find her?"Jemma demanded almost at the same time.

"Skye and Hawkeye are fine and in a new safehouse."Coulson replied to Leo first. "As for how he found her we're still figuring that out. But just watch."

Jemma and Leo turned their attention back to the laptop and Phil clicked the play button on the remote. A few minutes later the video was done.

"She put him through a window."Leo said in amazement. "That's our Skye."

"I'm betting she didn't do any pernament damange."Jemma surmised as she glanced at Coulson.

"He was able to walk away but it did knock him down for a few seconds. Took a bit to get his senses back together."Coulson reported.

"What's our next move?"Fitz inquired as he leaned back against the lab table.

"I have Hunter and May working on tracking Skye's father. He should've resurfaced by now."Coulson explained. "Fitz you're going to be my link to Skye. She trusts you. If I'm to help her I need to know exactly what's going on with her. Jemma, you're to stick to our original plan monitor her health. I've sent some medical equipment with on the next supply run. Questions?"

"No."Fitz replied quietly.

"No, Sir."Jemma acknowledged with a shake of her head.

"I look forward to your reports."Coulson replied as he left.

Jemma glanced at Fitz and couldn't help but notice he didn't hold her gaze as he normally did. He quickly got to work. Jemma knew he saw her as a threat to Skye and the other inhanced people. She hadn't made her opinions a secret. She loved Leo for trying to protect Skye. She just wished he understood that was what she was trying to do to. 

* * *

After dinner Skye helped Hawkeye clean up and put dishes away. The place was apparently built before dishwashers were invented. She was sure it was going to be added to her daily chore list. She didn't mind. And she was relieved to see that this time when she came in contact with water it didn't morph. It was just water. That proved she could do normal things with it and control it when she wanted to. Clint had been excited at the discovery and Skye had to admit she'd been too. Once the cleaning was done Skye returned to the laptop and composed a video reply to Leo. She also sent a few messages to May and Coulson and another to Jemma.

"You up for another training session?"Barton asked as he joined her in the living room.

"Depends you going to toss me in the lake?"Skye countered with a grin.

"Well we are testing your reaction skills."Hawkeye quippped with a smile

Skye shook her head in amusement as she powered down the laptop and shut it.

"Let's go."Skye suggested as she stood and walked to the back door.

Once outside the training session lasted nearly three hours. Everything from disarming weapons, to dealing with her powers. Skye did knock Clint off his feet once more but despite the earlier good natured threat he didn't toss her in the lake. Exhausted Skye took a quick shower changed into t-shirt and sweats and crawled into bed. She didn't wake until mid morning and there were no nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"There you are, Gotcha."

May awoke to the familiar voice cursing herself for having dozed off in the first place. She shifted in the desk chair fighting the urge to stretch. Instead she rolled her shoulders to get the kinks out of her neck. She glanced over at Hunter who was staring intently at the panel of monitors in the small conference room.

"What?"May inquired as she scooted the chair over.

Hunter pointed at the far right lower monitor closest to him. It showed a toll booth traffic video.

"Look who popped up."Hunter explained happily. "Daddy dearest."

"Where was that?"May asked as she clicked a few keys on the keyboard enlarging the picture.

"Unfortunately about twenty minutes from Fury's retreat."Hunter explained grimly. "At least Skye's already gone."

"I'll let Coulson know. Good work."May stated as she reached for the desk phone.

"You're giving me a compliment?"Hunter asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

May shot her co-worker a glare just as Coulson answered his phone. 

* * *

Fitz watched the reply from Skye with relief. He'd been more worried about her than he thought. Especially with the news that Ward had showed up. Fitz couldn't imagine what that reunion had done to Skye's fragile emotional control which in turn affected her new powers. Ward was fortunate that she only put him through the window instead of bringing the whole cabin down on their heads.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Fitz pulled up the correct program to record a new message. He wished he could be there in person. There wasn't much for him to do at the moment. There had been talk of sending Jemma but that was early on before the change of location. Maybe he should make a suggestion to Coulson. Fitz couldn't help but think that despite how good a bodyguard Hawkeye was Skye might need to see a familiar friendly face. His message composed and sent Fitz stepped away from the computer and went in search of his boss. 

* * *

Grant neared his destination and heard an alert sound on his cell phone. He picked it up and glanced at the screen and a frown crossed his face. Grant pulled over to the first place he could which turned out to be a gas station near the interstate exit. Once in a parking spot Grant pulled up a program on his phone. He'd set up a search alert to try to get a heads up on Skye's father. He frowned when the map zeroed in on Zabo's last known location. Cal had not only found his way to Fury's retreat but had been spotted twenty miles away running a toll booth without paying.

"Sloppy, Cal."Ward muttered as he put away the phone.

Grant knew why Cal was messing up. The more emotional he got the more mistakes he made. Grant theorized that Cal had found Skye gone and left in a rage and was most likely still in a rage. One track mind that the former doctor had was focused solely on his daughter. Which was bad for Skye because it was drawing all kinds of attention her way. Zabo might as well leave a trail of flares that pointed to Skye's location. By trying to protect his daughter he was putting her more in danger. Hydra would not be as kind to her as S.H.I.E.L.D had been. No matter what S.H.I.E.L.D thought of Grant or what Skye thought of him he truly was looking out for her best interest. If there was a reward for her ending up on the right side of this mess that would be a bonus for Grant. Not that anybody would believe he was trying to change. Grant himself believed that change for the better might be a lost cause. Yet for Skye he was willing to try at least for a little while. Long enough to see her safe.

Putting the vehicle into reverse Grant negoiated the busy parking lot and got back into traffic and back on the interstate. The rest of the drive Grant finalized his plan. He knew he'd never again gain Skye's trust. Not enough to get her alone. Grant would figure that part of the problem out when he got there. 

* * *

"How's it going?"Natasha asked as she sat in her small quarters at the new S.H.I.E.L.D headquaters.

Clint smiled ruefully back at his partner through the video communication program on the Black Widow's laptop.

"Considering we're at safehouse number two and her psycho ex-partner found us things are going great."Clint replied as he rubbed a weary hand along the back of his neck. "Skye's impressing me though."

"How so?"Romanoff inquired as she took a sip of iced tea.

"She was just starting to get a grasp on what had happened to her and how she was going to adapt when Ward showed up."Hawkeye continued quietly. "There was enough tension in the air between those two to fry a bag of marshmellows. Not that I blame her I wanted to kill the guy for what he did to FitzSimmons; still do."

"I've read his file it's..."Natasha began than trailed off with a frown. "Not sure I can describe it. Going undercover is one thing we've both done that. But to go to the level he did and then go hostile on his own team."

"What worries me is there's still a connection there."Clint commented.

"You think she'd go with him?"Natasha asked worriedly.

"Not without a fight but..."Hawkeye replied with a shake of his head. "He has a hold over her. One he'll manipulate as far as he can."

"Call if you need me."Natasha offered as she reached for the mouse to click to end the call.

"I will."Clint promised. "I'll call in a few days."

The screen went dark as the call ended and Natasha shut the computer off. She'd come across a lot of bad people in her life and career. Even though Natasha had never personally faced the man she put Grant Ward in the top ten of that list. Cunning, manulipative were a dangerous combination. Nat knew Clint could handle Ward. The problem was his main duty was protecting Skye which made him vulernable. All Natasha could do was wait and see how things played out. Sometimes that was the part of the job that was the worst of all. 

* * *

"I think it's a good idea."Coulson replied.

Fitz blinked in surprise not sure he had heard his boss correctly. Coulson was currently leaning under the hood of Lola.

"Really?"Leo asked.

Coulson straightened and gently shut the hood of the red car and wiped his hands with a small rag.

"Yes."Phil replied with a smile. "As you know I was orginally going to send Jemma. The more I think about it there are a few more things I need her here to work on. And you can be her liason with Skye."

Fitz nodded a grin crossing his face.

"I'll give Hawkeye the heads up that you're coming."Coulson stated as he pulled out his cell phone."Be ready to leave in half an hour. It's a bit rustic so the power situation there may not support your equipment."

"I'll grab a generator."Leo suggested as he started towards the door. "Thanks."

Coulson nodded his attention on his phone. Leo left and headed first to his lab. His mind already coming up with a list of what he'd need to help Skye. It felt good to be useful again.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Skye cringed as she saw where the elevated plume of water had landed. She and Clint stood on the right side of the lake about thirty feet from the cabin. It was mid-morning and they'd been testing her powers since daybreak. A giggle threatened to break free as she looked at a soaking wet Hawkeye. To his credit Clint merely pushed wet hair out of his eyes and nodded.

"That was good."Barton commented. "Let's just try to get it the other direction."

"Sorry."Skye apologized.

"Stop apologizing."Clint advised with a grin. "You're learning to control something that humans weren't meant to have. Let's try again."

Clint tossed the medium sized metal ring into the air over the lake. Skye concentrated and felt the wind around her. She used the wind to catch the ring and it hovered over the center of the lake. Pulling more on her power Skye reached out to the water and formed a small spout. No matter how much energy she poured into it this time she couldn't get the ring to balance on the water. The spout collapsed and the ring hit the water with a splash sinking to the bottom.

"Damn it."Skye swore.

"Leo should be here soon."Clint stated as he walked towards Skye. "Let's take a break and have lunch. You did really well this morning."

"You're soaking wet."Skye pointed out as they turned and headed to the cabin.

"Yes but I stayed on dry land. You didn't put me in the lake."Clint said with a grin.

"Guess we take progress where we can get it."Skye muttered earning a laugh from Clint. 

* * *

The helicopter touched down in the front yard of the cabin that was Skye's second safe house. Leo gathered his backpack and jacket and tossed off the headphones. He opened the door and hopped out glad to be on solid ground again. Skye was the first out the door of the cabin a wide smile on her face hair blowing in the wind kicked up by the helicopter. Leo smiled back happy to see that she looked better than the last video message he'd received. As soon as he reached the cabin Leo found himself enveloped in a hug.

"It's good to see you."Skye said with a smile.

"You too."Leo replied as he stepped back breaking the hug. "Things going okay?"

"That's a matter of opinion."Skye said as she reached for Leo's backpack.

"She's doing good."Clint interjected as he joined them. "Good to see you Leo. Anything else in the copter?":

"Generator and a case of supplies."Leo replied turning back to the helicopter.

"The pilot and I will get them inside. Skye show Leo around."Hawkeye instructed as he headed down the sidewalk.

"Come on."Skye said as they reached the porch and stepped inside. "You can help me come up with a nickname for this place. After being at Fury's Retreat old campground just doesn't have the same ring to it."

Leo smiled and followed Skye through the cabin. He was glad Coulson had approved the switch and let him come instead of Jemma. He was anxious to see if Skye had progressed as far as Clint had hinted. If she had it would be thrilling to see her accomplish more as she learned and grew with her powers. 

* * *

Grant parked his car on the far side of the lake and began walking towards the one Skye and Hawkeye occupied. It was late afternoon and the sun was his ally as shadows danced and criss-crossed through the pine trees. He reached the second to last cabin and broke in through the back door. It wasn't hard the lock was as old as the rest of the place. Stepping inside Grant closed the door behind him. He dusted off the kitchen table and sat down pulling out his laptop.

Knowing the power supply would be limited or non-existent Grant had brought a small portable one. He attached his laptop cord to that and let the machine boot up. He stood and made his way through the rest of the cabin making sure there were no dead or alive animals that had made the cabin their home. Finding none Grant returned to the kitchen and sat down in front of the computer. Using the internet he'd put out a few false leads hoping that Hydra now split and without a leader would not be as picky. Checking the software Grant found there were no hits on his false leads. Time to try something else. He ran another program than shut down the computer. Grant stood and took his small bag into the bedroom. Time to shower, eat and then get some rest. Then he'd check on Skye. 

* * *

Leo sat on the edge of the cabin's front porch. It was early evening and a warm one for that time of year. There was a cool breeze off the lake which helped. Leo found himself having a hard time concentrating on his computer. He kept watching Skye train with Hawkeye. Leo had only seen a fraction of her powers before. Seeing the full range in action was just incredible. He'd set up his computer to monitor and record various things. Leo had wireless electrodes placed on Skye to keep tabs on her vitals. Another program was recording what Skye's powers were doing on levels that the human eye couldn't see. Then a third was simply recording video.

"Nice one!"Clint shouted as Skye used the wind to bust a metal target he'd shot into the air over the lake.

Leo smiled as he watched the interaction between the avenger and former hacker. He'd noticed the beginning of a friendship from the moment he'd arrived. It'd been a good call on Coulson's part to involve Hawkeye in Skye's readjustment. With what Clint had endured under Loki's control he more than understood what she was going through. He'd ended up on top after a tough few months and Leo was more certain than ever that Skye would do the same.

"Good job, Skye."Leo cheered.

Skye flashed him a brief smile before returning her attention to the next target Clint launched. This target was pulverized as same as the other. Leo shook his head in amazement she was getting better and better at control. May would be impressed with Skye's precision on the targets.

"Another hour and then we'll fix dinner."Clint suggested.

"I'm starved."Skye replied as another target bit the dust.

"Let's see how many you can hit in an hour."Hawkeye challenged.

"Deal."Skye agreed with a grin. 

* * *

Grant lowered the binoculars his eyes wide. From their last encounter he'd felt her power personally when she'd thrown him out the window. To be able to control the elements around you was an edge. She was in more danger from Hydra than ever before. If they had an inkling of what Skye was capable of they'd stop at nothing to bring her in. Not just bring her in but break her; make her one of their puppets. Coulson may think Hawkeye was enough to keep Skye safe but Grant wasn't so sure. Barton was only human after all.

Ward watched the rest of Skye's practice before returning to his temporary home. He had decided to use the cover of darkness to approach Skye's cabin. Especially with the arrival of Leo. People under estimated Fitz. Grant knew he'd have to be extra cautious to avoid the scientist. A confrontation with Leo now would not be a good thing. Grant knew Fitz was still recovering from being dropped from the plane. Grant understood Jemma and Leo would never see that he had been trying to give them a fighting chance to survive. Shaking off the memories Grant began to fix a meal from some of the rations he'd brought. Rations in hand he returned to his laptop and turned the machine on. After it booted up Grant busied himself with checking various alerts he'd set up. Another couple of hours and he'd make his way to the other side of the lake. Hopefully this time Grant wouldn't end up picking glass out of his clothes and skin. 

* * *

After dinner Clint and Leo went out to the front porch while Skye stayed in the living room. Clint saw her turn the desktop computer on and boot it up. He looked back at Leo and frowned. The younger man looked stressed and worried. He tried to hide it but Fitz had never had a good poker face. Clint walked down the steps towards the lake and Leo followed.

"Skye told me you were doing better with your recovery."Clint began quietly. "I was glad to hear it.'

"Thanks, still not a hundred percent."Leo replied. "Hard to get my thoughts together. To get them into words."

"Healing takes time. Sometimes longer than people realize."Hawkeye stated as they walked.

"Yeah."Fitz agreed. "You know Jemma went undercover?"

"I heard; was brave of her not having as much field experience as you do."Clint commented.

When Fitz remained silent Clint stopped and turned to face his friend.

"Things okay with you and Simmons?"Hawkeye asked with concern.

"Better than they were."Leo hedged and continued walking.

Clint caught up to the scientist but was silent. He knew Leo would talk when he was ready and only when he wanted to. What Ward did to Coulson's team and especially to FitzSimmons was more than enough to test any team. To see cracks in the strong relationship of FitzSimmons was troubling and something that made Clint want to punish Ward for. Correct that something to be added to the long list that Clint wanted Ward to be punished for.

The vibration under his feet was the first warning that Clint received that something was wrong. He glanced at Leo and saw that the younger man sensed it too. The scientist's eyes were wide as he looked back at the cabin now fifteen feet away. Clint hadn't felt the ground tremble for most of the day Skye had been doing so well with her control. Leo immediately started back towards the cabin but Clint caught his right arm.

"Something's wrong."Leo insisted just as the wind began to pick up.

Clint nodded and motioned towards the back of the cabin. Both men quickly moved around the cabin. Hawkeye hoped they were overreacting but he also knew there were only a couple things that got Skye that upset. Grant Ward was on the top of that list. 

* * *

"You really are an idiot."Skye stated angrily as Grant picked himself up off the floor she'd tossed him onto with her powers. "This place has plenty of windows I can throw you out of again. Or I can just drown you in the lake."

"I don't think you'll do either."Ward commented holding his hands out in a palms out manner. "Part of you still trusts me."

"That part died when you dumped Fitz and Simmons in the ocean."Skye snapped.

"I came here just to make sure you were alright."Grant said as he rose to his full height.

"You want to hand me over to Hydra."Skye accused as she raised her hands and the cabin shook more violently.

"That's not true. I want to protect you from them."Grant replied with a shake of his head.

"Everything you say is a lie."Skye protested.

"We were friends once."Grant commented as he took a tentative step closer. "I think part of you still wants to be."

"Get away from her!"Fitz shouted coming in through the back door.

"Fitz, it's alright."Skye stated. "Ward was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't."Ward replied as he reached out and placed modified shackles on Skye drawing her to him."You're not safe here."

"She's not safe with you, ever."Fitz shouted as he rushed forward.

An arrow whizzed through the air pinning Ward neatly to the wall by the back of his shirt. Skye stumbled free and Fitz took the shackles off of her. Just as Hawkeye advanced from the left of the cabin bow armed and raised Ward once again reached for Skye. She raised her hands and power surged. Grant grasped Skye's right arm just as she released the power both went flying. Ward hit the wall with such force that it brought part of the roof crashing down on all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Sometimes the original plan was not always the best one or the one that worked out. Grant thought with a grin as he sped away from his cabin. Skye was safely stretched out on the back seat and would most likely be unconscious for several more hours. Even if she wasn't he had shackled her with a spare set he'd had in the car and handcuffed her feet. She wasn't going to be happy when she woke up but that was something he was used to. Once they were safe and away from the craziness things would be better. At least that was the working theory.

Grant just knew he had to get them out of there and far away as humanly possible. As soon as Barton woke up the red alert would be sounded and Coulson would plaster Skye's picture everywhere from here to Maine and beyond. One thing at a time. Grant would get Skye somewhere safe and then he'd get Coulson off their trail. 

* * *

One thing Clint hated it was failure. He knew it was part of being human; part of life. You didn't win them all. He had really wanted to win this one. Coulson didn't ask him for much; never had. Now Clint had to tell Coulson that not only was Skye gone and most likely hurt but was taken by her former S.O. At least Clint would do it face to face. Leo's phone had survived the collapse and the scientist had pulled Coulson's contact up on the video chat. All Clint had to do was dial. The longer he delayed it the further away Ward got.

"Are you two alright?"Coulson asked once Clint had finished his report.

"Few scrapes bruises and possible concussion."Clint replied glancing at Leo who sat on one of the undamaged chairs holding a bag of ice to his head. "I don't know how Ward found us."

"We'll get her back."Coulson vowed grimly. "You kept her safe longer than I expected. Sending a plane to pick you two up."

"With all due respect I'd like to go after Ward."Clint suggested grimly.

"I know but we need to regroup."Coulson stated. "She's vulnerable with Ward. I don't want her to suffer any longer than she has to. Get back to base and we'll figure out how to bring Skye home."

"Understood."Clint acknowledged as he ended the call.

Leo was already up and moving sifting through debris for supplies. He began to gather them into a pile.

"Slow down before you fall over."Clint ordered gently.

"We have to get her away from Ward."Leo protested not slowing down.

Clint grabbed the scientists right arm stopping him.

"I understand and we..."Hawkeye began but Leo angrily interrupted.

"He dropped Jemma and I into the ocean from a plane thinking it was our best chance at survival. Ward doesn't think normally...he's..."Leo broke off shaking free of Clint and linking his hands around the back of his neck.

"I get it, I do."Clint acknowledged as he stepped forward. "Just promise me you'll take it easy until the plane gets here? I'll gather the rest of the supplies."

Leo shook his head wincing at the movement.

"You won't be any good to Skye if you're stuck in the infirmary."Clint said gently. "She needs you at a hundred percent. Let me get things together, deal?"

"Deal."Leo agreed reluctantly.

After guiding Leo to one of the bedrooms and making him sit down and put the ice pack on his head Clint went back to the damaged living room. Hawkeye knew getting Skye back from Ward wasn't going to be easy. On some levels the man was a psychopath. Hell on most levels. Ward didn't have much of a conscious left. He'd already shown the cruelty he'd go to if it suited him. Coulson had said Skye was vulerable around Ward which was true but from what Clint had seen Ward was also vulnerable with Skye. Clint just didn't like not knowing what Ward's endgame was. His task complete Clint put the supplies near the door and pulled out the cell phone. He dialed his partner's number he needed Tasha's input and ideas on this one. 

* * *

Leo stared out the window still not quite believing the turn of events. With everything Skye had already been through she was now in the hands of Ward. A man who they had all once trusted and thought of as a friend until he twisted that. A man who had no problems killing or changing plans or sides when it was in his best interest.

What worried Leo most of all was that Skye was still trying to adapt to the new person she was. Ward would take advantage of that in a heartbeat. Skye had been strong through all of this Leo just hoped that she stayed strong just a little while longer. 

* * *

Phil Coulson blinked in surprise as a sandwich on a plate was slid in front of him on his desk. He looked up to see May standing by the right side.

"I thought you didn't cook."Phil quipped in a pale effort to break the tension.

"This isn't cooking."May replied. "Though technically I did toast the bread. You need to eat something."

Phil sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think I'd be able to stomach anything right now."Coulson commented.

"Skye can handle Ward."May stated firmly.

"She's had so much thrown at her."Coulson said quietly.

"We'll get her back but she needs you and that means eating something."May instructed pushing the plate forward.

Phil nodded reluctantly and picked up half the sandwich and took a bite. As he ate he tried to console himself that if Skye was dead Ward would've made sure they found her. He'd taken her alive for a reason. Phil had to believe that Ward would take care of her. That somewhere beneath the damaged psyche was the man they had gotten to know and called friend. 

* * *

Grant was grateful and surprised that Skye didn't wake before they reached their destination. It was a cabin that was used for hunters. Being off season the cabin was empty but still well stocked and with electricity and running water and plumbing. It was set off the road which was ideal for protecting Skye. If anybody saw her powers the risk of word getting to Hydra was much greater.

Ten minutes later Grant had carried Skye into the cabin and placed her on the bed in the spare bedroom. He put shackles on her feet and handcuffed her to the nightstand. Moves he didn't want to do but knew how angry she was going to be when she woke up. Grant finished bringing in the rest of the supplies and began to settle in. He knew the rest of his plan wouldn't go as smoothly luckily he'd prepared for that. 

* * *

Four hours later the plane touched down and taxied into the hanger of Coulson's base. Clint wasn't surprised that Jemma was there to greet them. She quickly took Leo to the infirmary despite his protests. Clint watched them go for a moment before turning. Coulson approached from the left side and met Clint halfway.

"Any news?"Hawkeye asked.

"No."Coulson replied grimly as they headed toward the main part of the base.

"I found this in Skye's bag."Clint reported as he handed Coulson the small tracking device.

"Not surprised he found a way to track her."Phil commented.

"I let my guard down...should've found that."Hawkeye stated with a frustrated shake of his head.

"Grant Ward isn't your average bad guy. He was going to find a way to her no matter who I left to guard Skye."Coulson said as they reached his office. "Let's concentrate on bringing her home."

Clint nodded.

"Got a team briefing in ten minutes."Coulson said. "I'll show you where to stash your gear."

Opening the door to Clint's temporary quarters he turned back to Coulson.

"Whatever it takes I promise we'll get her back."Hawkeye vowed solemnly.

With a grim nod Coulson turned and left. Clint tossed his small bag on the bed and set his quiver and bow next to it. He glanced down at the bow he knew what was coming next would be an ugly tough fight. It was what S.H.I.E.L.D prepped it's agents for. Coulson's team would be ready and so would he.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"We'll fix this."Jemma promised as she held a bag of ice to Leo's head.

Leo allowed his eyes to close. He was beyond tired and his head hurt. But then it was nothing he hadn't endured before. They'd all done missions hurt that was part of being an agent. This was different. This was rescuing one of their own from a psychopath who had claimed to be one of them. There was no rule book for this one.

"Did I lead him to us?"Fitz wondered as he forced his eyes open and slid off the exam table. "Can't be that much air traffic in that area. Or did..."

"Stop, Fitz."Simmons ordered gently. "This wasn't your fault. This wasn't anyone's fault. We both know Ward. If he wanted to find Skye and take her he'd find a way."

Fitz stood a few inches from Jemma. It felt like he'd known her forever. She'd been such a part of his adult life. In such a short span of time things had changed, tumbled and started to right themselves again. More than anything he wanted to believe Jemma when she said they'd fix this. It was what they did; what they always did when confronted with a problem. This was no ordinary problem. This was a proverbial can of worms that nobody knew what would happen or how to predict any possible outcome. Skye's powers were a wild card enough toss in Ward and her father and Hydra and it was a mess with a capital M.

"I-I'm going to clean up quick. I'll meet you at the briefing."Leo stated as he stepped around his lab partner she handed him the bag of ice.

Leo smiled briefly and reached out to brush his fingers of his free hand against Jemma's right cheek. She didn't pull away and that added to the confusing tumble that was their lives. A discussion for another time. Leo let his hand fall away and he quietly left.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Skye along with pain. She found herself completely disoriented. As memories returned the disorientation grew worse. Where were Fitz and Hawkeye? Had they been hurt too? Instinct was telling Skye to be cautious, that she wasn't safe.

Carefully Skye opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. She was in a bedroom of a cabin but not the cabin they'd been in. Her hands were bound by shackles which Skye knew was the cause of the pain cousing through her. As she moved her legs Skye found one foot handcuffed to the footrail. She heard noises from the living room. Skye knew now that Ward had taken her from Coulson's safehouse. The question was had he kept her for himself or handed her over to Hydra?

Looking around at her prison which was slightly out dated but comfortable Skye had a feeling this wasn't a Hydra holdout. The realization that she was alone with Grant Ward and helpless caused a shiver to run down Skye's spine. No she corrected herself she'd never be helpless. Even with her hands bound and her powers controlled she still had options. As long as she had options Skye would never be helpless. She had to hold on to that until a rescue came. Skye had to believe that despite everything that had happened her team would still come. They were family and family always looked out for each other; no matter what.

* * *

"If anybody's looking for a half-time rally speech this won't be it."Phil Coulson began as he faced the group gathered in the conference room. "We've been divided plus hurt and angry with each other and by each other. Grant Ward took advantage of that and Skye paid the price."

Leo, Jemma, May and Mack seated at the table were silent. As were Bobbie, Hunter and Hawkeye who leaned against opposite walls.

"Skye has not vanished into thin air and I don't believe Hydra has her. That may be Ward's endgame but we have time to prevent it."Coulson continued grimly."Ward knows us knows how we operate but we also know him. Grant may think he knows all our tricks but he doesn't. May?"

May hit a spot on the center of the table's touch screen and the main video screen on the far wall flared to life. It showed a frozen image of a dirt road and a retreating truck.

"We caught a break."May explained taking over the briefing. "Ward didn't dismantle all the surveillance cameras. There were two but they're far enough away that we can't get the license plate. Which doesn't matter since the odds are good the truck is stolen. However the safehouse is isolated for a reason we can track it a long ways before he has to switch cars."

"Our focus is getting Skye back but there's another wildcard we need to keep an eye on."Coulson hit a illuminated square at the top of the table and the video screen switched to another image. "Zabo knows his daughter isn't with us."

"So Skye could go from one crazy frying pan to another."Mack surmised with a shake of his head.

"Ward won't share so this could get ugly very fast."Hawkeye interjected quietly

"Which is something we want to prevent. We're splitting up into two teams. One to track and keep an eye on Zabo the other to find Skye."Coulson ordered as he stepped away from the table. "May has your assignments. Let's get to work."

/Hang in there, Skye./Coulson thought. /We're coming; we'll find you. I promise./

* * *

Grant lightly kicked open the door of Skye's room. In his left hand he held a plate containing a ham and cheese sandwich. In the other a bottle of water. He'd set up a video camera in the room so he'd know when she woke up. The glare Skye shot him when Grant entered would've frozen hell as the saying went. He ignored it and placed the plate and water on the floor where she could reach it.

"I figured you'd be hungry."Grant began as he stood.

Skye kicked at him with her free leg missing by a mile. She did succeed in knocking over the water. He leaned down and righted it putting it back within reach.

"It's not poisoned."Grant said as he straightened meeting Skye's gaze. "If you want me to eat it first I will."

"Surprised you're not letting me starve."Skye commented quietly. "That's more your style."

"You can hate me all you want; I've earned that. But if I wanted you dead you'd be dead."Grant stated as he walked through the open door his hand resting on the handle. "Eat, get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Cal Zabo literally did a happy dance around his hotel room. Moving him away from the laptop and the video call he had just connected to. A video call Cal didn't think would go through let alone be answered. She'd given him the number for emergencies and this could certainly qualify as that.

"Cal?"A female voice called gaining his attention.

"Sorry. Got excited figured you'd changed the number."Zabo replied as he quickly sat back down in front of the laptop. "You look beautiful."

"Cal."Jiaying replied patiently. "It's a little busy here so if you could tell me why you called."

"Our daughter."Cal stated instantly serious and sober. "She needs your help."

* * *

"You want me to bring Tasha in?"Hawkeye asked Coulson as they exited the conference room.

Coulson shook his head. "Not yet."

"Do you really think Ward's endgame is to turn Skye over to Hydra?"Clint asked as they entered Coulson's office and Clint shut the door behind them.

"I honestly don't know."Phil replied grimly as he sat down behind his desk. "He's proven he's willing to do almost anything for the highest bidder...to be on the winning side. But I've seen how he's been around Skye the last few times...there's something there...some undertow...some..."

"Unfinished business."Clint finished quietly as he gripped the back of the chair. "Yeah, I noticed that too."

"That's why I'm leaning toward the theory that Ward is his own endgame. He wants Skye perhaps with the added bonus of using her powers for his own private plans. Either way she's vulnerable the longer she's with him."Coulson stated as he stood.

"We'll bring her home."Clint promised as he walked to the door.

"We have to."Phil said solemnly. "This team's been through too much already."

Clint nodded grimly and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long delay I was finishing up some older projects.

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Fitz was grateful for the long list of things to do. It kept his mind occupied. Even as he got gear and tech ready worries worked their way in. Fitz could still see Ward's face as he sent he and Jemma to the bottom of the ocean. Everything with Skye and Ward was so much more complicated. Skye was so raw right now dealing with the transformation. That was something Grant Ward would completely take advantage of.

Leaving one supply room and moving back to the lab Fitz tried to shake off the dark thoughts. Tried to ignore the lump of fear that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Ward had proven more than once that he only cared about himself. If he thought it was a better option he'd hand Skye over to Hydra in a heartbeat. Complicated past or not. Former S.O or not. Ignoring the headache forming Fitz forced himself to move faster. They had to bring Skye home. They just had to. Losing her to Ward or Hydra would be the worst kind of failure.

* * *

"Even if I ate your food you'd still think it was poisoned."Grant stated with a shake of his head as he looked down at Skye's untouched breakfast.

"And you're surprised?"Skye retorted sarcastically.

"No."Grant admitted as he picked up her plate and switched it with his and began eating.. "I know you're hungry…..besides why would I kill you when we have so much to talk about?"

Skye gingerly picked up a piece of toast and sniffed it. She was starving and had to admit she was safe for the moment. Grant had a game plan and it wasn't finished.

"So that's what this is?"Skye asked. "A bonding session?"

"You could call it that."Grant said after swallowing a mouthful of eggs."There's a lot I have to tell you and I didn't want Shield listening in."

"You know you dropped the roof on an Avenger, right?"Skye asked after finishing the piece of toast. "I'm sure you're number one on Shield's most wanted list by now."

"You mean I wasn't before?"Grant quipped. "I know they're coming but we've got plenty of time to catch up."

Skye narrowed her eyes and finished eating her meal in silence. If Grant wanted to talk he could talk. Though part of Skye found herself wanting to listen. She wanted to know how someone she had thought of as a mentor could switch so easily to a monster. 

* * *

Jemma watched Leo worriedly not bothering to hide her concern. The team had already been split up. She and Fitz were with Hawkeye, May and Mac. The other jet held Coulson, Hunter and Bobbie. Fitz sat across from her and was tense as anything she'd ever seen. Jemma hated Ward for that. One more thing to add to the long list of things to hate Grant Ward for.

Right now part of Jemma was also hating herself. She'd been the one to convince Leo to go into the field. That they were ready. They were both so different now. Finding their way back to each other. Trying to mend the rift that had formed. Watching Leo now Jemma knew if he came face to face with Ward again Jemma had no idea how he'd react. That scared her more than anything. 

* * *

Clint had worked with Melinda May a time or two before she 'retired'. He'd respected her, admired her skill and didn't want to ever be on her bad side. Even being back with her for such a short time Clint could tell she was concerned. He might go as far as to say worried.

"You think something's going to go wrong?"Clint asked breaking the silence of the cock pit.

"It's Shield something always goes wrong. You know that."Melinda said from the pilot seat.

"True."Clint agreed. "We've faced worse than Grant Ward."

"Yes but this team will crumble without Skye."Melinda said softly. "She can't take down Ward. There's too much between them."

"Maybe."Clint stated. "I think she's ready."

"Did she have complete control of her powers?"May asked.

"Not completely but she's doing a hell of a lot better than I would."Clint replied. "She'll handle herself until we get there."

May didn't reply and the cockpit lapsed back into silence. Clint stared out the window hoping he was right. He hadn't known Skye very long but he liked her. Grant Ward was one of those people who could take down an entire country and not lose sleep over it. Ward wanted closure from Skye that much Clint had seen from the earlier encounter. Clint just didn't know what would happen if Skye didn't react the way Grant wanted.

* * *

Jiaying dialed her cell phone as she left her office. She placed the device to her right ear. The person she was calling answered on the second ring.

"Lincoln, I need a favor."Jiaying began.

"Anything."The young man with powers that could manipulate electricity replied.

"We're going to have a new visitor soon. She'll need your support and expertise."Jiaying said quietly.

"I'll be ready."Lincoln confirmed.

"Thank you."Jiaying replied ending the call.

Jiaying stopped walking and looked around at Lai Shi. The sanctuary had been home to Inhumans for centuries. Now it was possibly in danger. The name didn't really translate into english but some had called their home Afterlife. Fitting considering the changes the Inhumans endured. Jiaying heard footsteps but didn't turn; she knew who it was.

"My daughter will be joining us."Jiaying began. "She's in danger. I need you to find her."

"You know I sense their powers that's how I lock on."Gordon replied as he came to a stop next to his boss. "Something's blocking her."

"Keep trying."Jiaying ordered.

Gordon nodded and walked away.

Jiaying had dreamed of being reunited with her daughter. She just never thought it'd be like this. Sometimes you had to take what life threw at you and make it positive.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
author notes: I know in the comic universe Hawkeye and Bobbie's characters are connected. However since the show hasn't mentioned yet I'm not going to do so in this AU either. Also in this little AUverse the Avengers know Coulson's alive :)

After breakfast Skye was returned to her room. She heard Grant make a few phone calls but the rest of the morning was spent in solitude and silence. Both of which got on Skye's nerves she wanted to know what was going on. She would bet anything Coulson and the team were on their way. Only catch was whether they would get there in time. Skye had a feeling those phone calls Grant had made had been about her.

A chill went up Skye's spine at the thought of Grant putting her in the middle of some kind of auction. It'd be just like him to sell her to the highest bidder. Skye hadn't wanted these powers, hadn't wanted to change but now that she had she'd gotten used to who she was. Skye enjoyed the powers even though they still scared the hell out of her. She wanted a chance to use them to protect people and others of her kind if there were any. What Hydra would do with her was enough to give Skye nightmares for the rest of her life. She'd be a drone a killing drone and the first targets most likely would be S.H.I.E.L.D and people she cared matter what Skye had to find a way to protect her family. 

* * *

A dark blue coffee mug with S.H.I.E.L.D's logo imprinted on the front slid in front of Natasha as she sat in the mess. She glanced up from her phone to see Captain America sit down across from her at the small table towards the back of the room.

"Looked like you could use that."Steve replied as explanation.

"Thanks."The Black Widow acknowledged as she took a sip and then sat the mug aside.

"Anything I can help with?"Steve inquired.

Natasha had an internal debate with herself for half a minute. While the Avengers knew Coulson was alive and had his own team their hadn't been a big happy reunion yet. She and Clint had only because Coulson had requested it; he'd been worried about Hawkeye. Natasha hadn't been precisely told this op was on a need to know basis but with Hydra in the mix and Skye's powers that was a given. Still she could tell Steve a bit of it.

"Could use your input."Natasha began pushing her phone across the table to her friend. "Clint's on a mission for Coulson."

"It's a bad enough op for you to be worried?"Steve asked.

Natasha nodded grimly and motioned to what she had pulled up on the phone.

Steve began to read and after a few minutes let out a low whistle.

"Coulson sent Barton after Ward?"Steve surmised with a shake of his head as he returned the phone to Natasha.

It was as close to the truth as Natasha could confirm without exposing Skye. She tapped a few keys on her phone and pulled up another document for Steve to read she passed it over.

"Yes he left a few days ago. We've gone after scum before but..."Natasha trailed off.

"You think Ward having been on Coulson's team is a monkey wrench."Steve finished as he skimmed the next document. "And from what I've read you're right."

"Ward nearly killed Fitz."Natasha stated quietly. "That kind of betrayal runs deep you may think it's buried but it's not."

"It can also make a team stronger."Steve added pushing the phone back across the table. "Ward sounds as bad as it gets but as you said you and Clint have faced worse. He'll be okay."

"I hope so."Natasha replied. 

* * *

Skye kept working on the cuffs that bound her wrists. They were made of a dark metal she wasn't familiar with. Which could mean it was man made. Everything had a weakness Skye just had to figure this out. Or she could think of it just as a regular pair of handcuffs.

An hour of searching her small room left Skye empty handed for a tool to use to break free of the cuffs. Grant was anything but dumb. He wasn't going to leave her anything to aid herself. Still Skye continued to search she just needed something small that she could work the screws and hinges.

Frustrated Skye sat down on the bed and the box spring creaked under her weight. At the creak an internal light bulb went off in Skye's head; the springs! If she could dismantle the box spring enough to get to one that would work as a tool for the cuffs. Excited that she might have the upper hand soon Skye began to work. 

* * *

Hunter finished inventorying the weapons. Actually he'd finished that task earlier but went over it again for something to do. Bobbie was busy flying and Coulson was working on director type stuff on his laptop. Finishing once again Hunter sighed and returned to his seat.

More than anything Hunter just wanted this op over and done. As happy as he was to have an Avenger helping them it just added more to an already tense mix. Dealing with Ward was a crap shoot on a good day. Now that he had Skye it was a whole other ball of wax. Too many things could go wrong too many things they couldn't prepare for. Too many if's that Hunter couldn't protect Bobbie from.

Glancing at the cockpit Hunter smiled briefly. Bobbie would kick his ass for thinking the way he was. She was as tough as they came and could handle just about anything. Still this was Ward and a looming mess that Hunter didn't want Bobbie anywhere near. Yet the plan was set and in motion all he could do was go in, keep alert and hope like hell it didn't go as sideways as he thought it was going to.


	13. Chapter 13

For those hoping for Skyeward this chapter is for you :)

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Thank God for traffic cams Mac thought with a wide grin. They were already in route but now they could disregard searching thirty miles of woods. Mac would like to think Ward had finally slipped up. But Mac knew that was unlikely; he knew they were coming for Skye. This was ward's way of giving them a fair shot.

"Sir."Mac said into the radio's headset. "We've got him. Ward popped up on a traffic cam near a convenience store five hours ago ten miles from our landing site."

"Good work."Coulson replied. "Send the info to the other team."

"Yes,Sir."Mac acknowledged as Coulson ended the transmission.

/Hang in there, tremors./Mac thought. /Help's comin./

Skye had dealt with so much since Puerto Rico. Most people would've freaked with the transformation. Not been able to cope. Skye had dealt with it as best she could and was starting to thrive. To know she could still be part of the team. Things hadn't been smooth since Trip's death. The team had nearly split disagreeing on Skye's future. He hadn't been proud of his team the last few weeks. The bickering, the all out fights, the tension. Things had calmed down a bit but battle lines were still there. Those who sympathized with the growing number of Inhumans and those who didn't.

Mac didn't want to think of what would happen if they failed today. If Hydra or worse got Skye. Her powers were valuable which Mac knew Grant was counting on. He shoved the doubts aside they would win and Skye was coming home. The rest hey would deal with. 

* * *

Skye couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she worked a mattress spring free but Ward had left her alone for half an hour. Now she had the bent spring in her hand and began working on the cuffs. Fifteen minutes later Skye was free and rubbing circulation back into her sore wrists. Skye could feel her power building and fought to control it. Last thing she needed was a ground tremor giving her away. After a few moments Skye took a deep breathe all she could do was wait. The only way out of the room was through the locked door. A door without a keyhole; she could not maneuver it from this side.

Skye concentrated on coming up with a plan. Given the opportunity she had to take out Ward. But before then Skye had to get information. Grant needed her for something. Something that would hurt people she cared about. She had to find out what that was. 

* * *

Grant Ward knew their time at the cabin was drawing to a close. As much as he looked forward to the battle with his former team Grant didn't want it quite yet. If Coulson wanted Skye back it wouldn't be easy. Grant had been preparing for the next part of their journey. One he hoped Skye would approve of. Grant went to Skye's room and opened the door.

The blast of wind that hit him was familiar yet still caught Grant by surprise. How the hell had she gotten the cuffs off? Grant landed against the hallway wall near the other bedroom. He got to his feet quickly and caught Skye as she was entering the living room. She went to break his grasp but Grant tightened it nearly yanking Skye off her feet.

"That's twice you should've killed me."Grant snapped pulling her towards him.

"It was supposed to this time."Skye responded angrily as she struggled.

"You're lying."Ward commented with a wide grin."Deep down you still like me."

"You're full of yourself."Skye said as the cabin trembled.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I'm wrong."Grant countered as he kissed her.

The kiss surprised both of them. It hadn't been Grant's original plan but he was enjoying it. The fact that it had lasted this long spoke volumes. Grant was no romantic. He knew whatever chance he and Skye had it had died a long time ago. But this kiss maybe just maybe was what he'd been looking for. The start of whatever closure the two of them were going to get. After a minute Skye pulled back and broke the kiss and put several feet between them as she backed up.

"That meant nothing."Skye stated firmly.

"If you say so."Grant replied with a cocky grin. "But you're still here and haven't killed me yet."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Grant braced himself. But as he looked over Skye hadn't raised her hands to attack. She was staring at the center of the living room. A man had appeared; a man with no eyes. Grant raised his sidearm and raced for Skye but even as he moved he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. No eyed grabbed Skye's right arm before she could defend herself.

"You don't have to be afraid."The man stated.

Grant fired not wanting to risk Skye's safety but having no choice. There was another flash of light and Grant found himself alone.

"Damn it!"Ward cursed kicking over a nearby chair.

Ward had never seen this teleporting person before. Didn't know there was somebody out there with that capability. There had always been rumors of course but Grant had always chalked that up to S.H.I.E.L.D's wishful thinking. Anybody with a team member with teleporting traits would be unstoppable. Now Ward had to decide what his next move was. No matter what he was going to get the short straw and he didn't like that; not at all. 

* * *

Skye would've fallen if it hadn't been for her captor's tight grip. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt like she'd been on a roller coaster.

"What the hell was that?"Skye said between gasps.

"Teleportation."No eyed replied as if stating it was raining outside. "The affects will subside in a minute. You're safe here."

"Says my kidnapper."Skye retorted breaking free of the man's grasp.

Skye glanced at the new arrival. She hadn't heard the woman enter. She was of Asian heritage seemed to be in her late thirties or early forties. But she also had that ageless look.

"Where am I?"Skye asked noticing she was in a bedroom that had an Oriental interior design to it.

"It's called Lai Shi and I assure you that you are safe here."The woman stated quietly. "I suggest you get some rest."

"If you claim to be a rescuer why can't I just go home?"Skye pleaded.

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn't the proper place for someone with your capabilities."The woman replied. "Get some rest and I'll have food sent in shortly since I'm sure you're hungry."

Skye watched the two leave and heard a lock click into place as the door shut. If she'd taken out Grant when she'd had the chance Skye would be free and have a fighting chance. Now she had no idea where she was or who these people where. Her luck was not getting any better. With a sigh Skye sat down onto the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Apologies for the long delay between updates. I work full time and am in college part time. Real life and school got busy all at the same time. Uggh. I am close to finishing this one; I promise. Thanks as always for the alerts and reviews.

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

There wasn't a landing zone near their target area big enough for both jets. One landed a hundred yards away the other fifty yards to the south. They'd meet up in the middle to the left of where Ward was holding Skye. From satellite images of the area there was only a few possibilities one being an old hunting cabin. The others had been searched for heat signatures and ruled out. The cabin looked unoccupied from the forest Fitz thought as the group rendezvoused. Still as he looked down at his tablet he noticed one life sign. Fitz swallowed hard trying not to think of what that meant. They'd have answers soon; one way or the other.

The teams split up Hawkeye's advancing from the front and Fitz's coming up from behind. Fitz was wondering why there wasn't any resistance. Ward had wanted this chance to go up against them again so why wasn't he fighting? Unless Skye had incompassitated him some how. The thought gave Fitz a ghost of a smile. Boots pounded on wood as both groups surrounded the old cabin. Within three minutes everyone was inside and the cabin was secured. Ward and Skye were long gone. The only occupant of the cabin had been a terrified hunter that Ward had snatched and tied up in the living room in order to leave a message.

"Skye taken; captor unknown."

The message itself was written on a piece of notebook paper taped to the hunter's shirt. The hunter himself outside of a few cuts and bruises was unharmed. Both of which were not Ward's style. Fitz watched as Mac untied the hunter and led the thirtish man outside.

"Somebody got the jump on Ward and took his prize."Hawkeye surmised quietly.

"They took Skye by surprise too."May theorized as she put the note in a plastic evidence bag. "Not much damage here."

"May's right whoever did this came in fast."Coulson agreed as he walked slowly around the room.

"Why tell us she was taken?"Bobbie wondered. "Why not just let us suffer and wonder what happened?"

"Letting us twist in the wind is more Ward's style."Hunter agreed grimly.

"He cares about Skye."Hawkeye interjected as he stood by the window near the front of the cabin "He doesn't want her in this new player's hands."

"Kidnapping is not a way of showing you care."Mac chimed in as he returned.

"It is for Ward."Coulson stated as he turned to face Mac. "Anything from the hunter?"

"Nota."Mac replied frustrated. "Too terrified to recall much of anything."

"Getting unusual energy readings."Fitz reported as he watched the readouts from the small drones on his tablet. "Off the scale and nothing I've seen before...well maybe something I read about but..."

"Fitz."Coulson interrupted. "Where are these energy readings? Whole room or..."

"Middle of the room."Fitz instructed not looking up from the screen.

Hawkeye walked over to the area in question and knelt down. He studied the worn floor boards for a moment before looking up at Coulson.

"Could be scuff marks here."Clint suggested. "If an enhanced grabbed her..."

"Take pictures, video."Coulson ordered grimly. "I don't like not knowing who we're up against."

Fitz tried to ignore the fear that was working it's way up his spine. He couldn't shake the sense that Skye had traded one danger for something far worse. Something that had not only taken Ward by surprise but Skye hadn't had time to fight back either. Like all things their were friendly and not so friendly Inhumans. Fitz could only pray that whatever had taken Skye from Ward fell on the good side. 

* * *

Skye awoke with a start. She was disoriented for a few minutes before memories came crashing back. Bright morning sunlight streamed into the room giving Skye an inkling of what the time pushed her hair away from her face with a sigh. She still felt exhausted and more than that she missed her team, her family. Skye wanted to go home. Ten minutes later the door opened and a young man stepped inside. He had brown hair, the start of a beard and a thin build. Skye watched him warily not offering a greeting.

"My name is Lincoln."The newcomer began as he kicked the door shut and took a few steps forward and then stopped. "I know you won't believe this but I'm here to help you."

"You're right I don't believe you."Skye retorted. "When can I go home?"

"For now this is your home."Lincoln answered taking another step forward.

"That's not an answer."Skye said tiredly. "I just want my life back."

"Believe me I get that."Lincoln commented quietly. "And I'd like to tell you it gets easier but truth is you just learn to adapt."

Despite her best efforts Skye felt the ground beneath them start to tremble. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, forcing herself to calm down. Skye heard Lincoln take another step forward but she didn't open her eyes. Slowly the ground tremors stopped.

"I can't promise to get you home."Lincoln stated softly. "That's not my decision but I can help you learn to use your powers."

Skye opened her eyes and looked at Lincoln. For some reason she believed him. She didn't trust him yet; she might never trust anyone here. But having any ally was a step further than she'd been before. Skye had come far during her training with Hawkeye. If she let Lincoln teach her Skye would gain even more control. Once she had that she'd find a way back home.

"Okay."Skye acknowledged. "You've got yourself a student."

"Good."Lincoln replied with a smile. "I'll have somebody bring you some food. You'll find some clean clothes that should fit in the closet. Eat, shower, get dressed and I'll come back in an hour."

Lincoln turned and left. Skye stared at the door for a long moment yesterday she'd been Ward's captive. Today she was still a captive but Skye had a plan and an ally. Small steps but they were still steps forward and right now Skye would take what she could get. 

* * *

Coulson sat on the left corner of his desk. The door was closed and his full attention was on the large video screen on the wall in front of him. On it was a simple image; a photograph. It was a picture of the note Ward had left. Four words on lined notebook paper. Four words stating how Coulson had failed. Skye was no closer to home and probably in more danger than she'd been with Ward.

Fitz was still going over data but as of yet they had no leads. Nothing to point them towards who had Skye. As much as Coulson hated to admit it. His only plan and Skye's best hope was the team being able to find Grant Ward. Helpful as his note was they needed more. Grant Ward had seen who had Skye. They needed more intel and unfortunately all roads led to Grant Ward. Hawkeye's words from earlier echoed through Phil's thoughts:

_"He cares about Skye. He doesn't want her in this new player's hands."_

Coulson stood and left his office. He really hoped the archer was right; Skye needed all the people in her corner that she could get right now. Ward's betrayal to the team had run deep and they were still dealing with the after affects. That betrayal was on Coulson and something he'd take to his grave. He should've seen through Ward's act but he didn't and the team had suffered. Some more than others but they were starting to heal. Now Phil had to bring Grant Ward back to the proverbial scene of the crime. Phil knew his team was strong and they'd get through this. It wasn't going to be easy but they'd find a way. They had to; if it was the only way to bring Skye home.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Grant Ward sat in a back booth of an old diner restaurant somewhere between Charlotte, North Carolina and Nashville, Tennessee. He'd already driven six hours since he'd last seen Skye. He was planning on taking a plane from Nashville Grant was just trying to refocus and concentrate on his plan. Problem was he couldn't focus. Everything he'd put into motion since he'd taken Skye didn't seem to appeal as much. Knowing Skye's powers and her potential...and now with this new group of enhanced people in the mix...

With a sigh Grant ran a hand over his face and leaned back against the seat. He stared at the screen of the laptop in front of him. On it he had several windows open. Each showing various tracking software he'd set up. One showed where Skye's father was, one Coulson's team, the other two shifted between other interests. Every time Grant had tried to think of the future and what his plans had been all he could think of was Skye and the man who had taken her.

Grant wasn't a hero never intended to be. He played one to infiltrate Coulson's unit but it had never felt right. It'd been a job; a con; a mission all rolled into one. Except Skye had made a dent in his armor. They'd never be together romantically now, Grant knew that. Knew Skye would never trust him; not completely. Not enough to leave Coulson. Still with what he'd seen of her powers the fantasy of Skye at his side as his other plans came together resurfaced more than Grant cared to admit.

Despite the kiss and because of it there was still a pull between he and Skye that Grant couldn't ignore. He couldn't escape the fact that he wanted Skye to be safe. Her new powers were a draw to the worst kind of people. The world was changing with more enhanced people emerging. Grant wanted Skye to have a spot in that world that she felt comfortable with; she deserved that. Skye had been through enough in her life not to be a target for the rest of it.

The waitress brought Grant's meal distracting him for a moment. After the older woman left Grant looked back at his laptop. He ate absently as he studied the information on the screen. Coulson's team was moving which could mean anything. Suddenly an email alert popped up and Grant clicked on it opening the message. Somehow he wasn't surprised that it was from Coulson. He had a number of dummy email accounts under various aliases but it wouldn't be hard for Shield to contact him if they really wanted to. The email read:

_'Meet in Louisville regarding mutual interest."_

Grant frowned at the screen knowing if Coulson was reaching out to him for help it wasn't good news for Skye. The last thing in the world Phil Coulson would want to do was enlist Grant's help unless he had no other choice. Getting near S.H.I.E.L.D again was risky. Too many variables where Grant could end up behind bars. On the other hand this could be very profitable and not just monetary. Grant held the all the cards; Shield needed him. He clicked on the email and sent an affirmative reply back. Then he pulled up a map to get directions to Louisville.

* * *

"You really think this is a good idea?"May asked as Coulson settled into the co-pilot's seat.

"No, but right now he's our best chance at getting Skye home."Coulson replied tiredly.

"We can't trust him."May argued as she adjusted the plane's course.

"I think we can to a point."The S.H.I.E.L.D director countered."In a twisted way he wants what's best for Skye. Wants her safe."

"Twisted being the key word."May muttered. "Have you talked to Fitz?"

"Not yet; he's my next stop."Coulson stated quietly. "Fitz will go along with the plan."

"The old Fitz might have."May replied with a shake of her head. "I think he may be more of a wild card than you give him credit for."

"Maybe; I'll talk to him."Coulson agreed. "I made a promise to myself after Ward betrayed us that nothing would destroy this team again. The irony isn't lost on me, Melinda I just don't see another option right now."

"We'll get her back."May promised. "We just have to have a backup plan."

"Don't we always?"Coulson quipped as he stood. "I'm going to go find Fitz."

"We're about an hour out."May informed.

Coulson nodded and left. 

* * *

Fitz glanced up as the lab door opened. He nodded in greeting to his boss before gesturing to the computer screen in front of him.

"Couple hours and Simmons and I will be able to narrow down and track..."Fitz began.

"We don't have that kind of time on this one."Coulson responded with a shake of his head.

"You can't trust him."Fitz protested recalling Coulson's earlier briefing."not after...not with Skye."

"I don't like it either but he's our best chance of getting her home. I don't trust him; never will."Coulson said grimly."Sometimes we have to pick our battles...this one we can't wait for science. Skye's made progress but she's got so many hurdles in front of her...i need her safe so she can cope under her own terms."

Logically Fitz understood Coulson's reasons. Still he couldn't accept that Ward was Skye's only chance. Ward would screw them over some how; that was a given. They weren't sure Ward was capable of caring for anyone. Or even if he had cared for Skye at one point that was no guarantee that he did now.

For Fitz that seemed too much of a gamble to take; but then he wasn't in charge.

"Keep working on this."Coulson ordered as he moved towards the door. "We'll need it as an alternative."

"Sir."Leo interjected.

Coulson stopped and turned back.

"I'll do whatever I can to help bring Skye home."Leo vowed. "So will Simmons but..."

"I understand, Fitz but you'll have to trust me on this one."Coulson replied as left the lab.

Fitz watched his boss leave hoping that Coulson was right. Having Ward back working with the team just felt wrong. He just hoped the end justified the means with this one. Skye needed them and after everything Fitz didn't want to let her down.


	16. Chapter 16

I promise I haven't forgotten this. :) Real life has just gotten busy lately and I squeeze in writing when I can. I appreciate the reviews and alerts it lets me know you're still reading and are sticking with me. :) More Hawkeye in the next chapter; we're on the home stretch.

Notes: I gave Gordon a background and a last name. It's been awhile since I've seen season two but I don't remember them giving us much except for how he got to Jiaying and After Life. Also if I didn't say so before I'm ignoring the Gonzalez and that plot line I just couldn't make it fit into this AU. :)

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers and summary: see part one

They were in a mountain region in Asia that was the only thing Skye was sure about. The height they were at and the remoteness made it impossible to narrow things further. Besides that Lincoln wasn't exactly a wealth of information when it came to their location. He was doing the whole teacher thing a little too well. Skye felt like she was five and getting a gold star or the equivalent of an answered question when she did something right.

"You're not concentrating."Lincoln admonished quietly.

Skye stared at the valley in front of them in an effort to calm down. Snapping at Lincoln wouldn't get her any closer to home. The task she'd been at for the past two hours was trying to move snow. As in move snow with her mind from across the valley down a mountain. Snow that had probably been there for decades.

"You're forgetting the held against my will part of this whole thing."Skye retorted as she raised her right hand and once more aimed at the mountain.

"Protection."Lincoln corrected. "You're not a prisoner."

"So I can leave?"Skye asked.

"No."Lincoln replied. "You're safe here."

Skye shook her head and focused on the snowy mountain. Maybe if she moved the snow something else would go right. It was worth a try.

* * *

Phil Coulson waited on a park bench on the east side of Louisville. It was nearing sunset and the temperatures were dropping. May and Hawkeye were in other spots of the park each watching for trouble and trying to blend in at the same time. Phil forced himself not to check his watch it would show five minutes later from the last time he had looked. Ward still had a chance to be on time but that would only be if he wanted to. Phil had a feeling Ward would stroll in when he choose to and not before.

"Not to cast a dark cloud."Clint began as he leaned back against a tree pretending to look at something on his phone. "What if he has nothing we can use? If they snatched Skye as quick as we think they did..."

"He saw enough to leave us a note."Coulson replied.

"He's here."May interjected. "North side."

"Coulson."Ward greeted as he sat down.

"Ward, was starting to think you weren't coming."Coulson replied as he turned to face his former colleague.

"Hit a bit of traffic on the interstate."Ward explained.

"Just want to be clear we're on the same page."Coulson continued. "This is a temporary truce. Once we have Skye you're back in S.H.I.E.L.D's top five most wanted."

"Not number one?"Ward quipped.

"What can you tell me about who took Skye?"Coulson asked ignoring the joke.

"Teleporter."Ward explained. "Man with no eyes."

"No-eyed teleporter?"Coulson replied doubtfully.

"Scout's honor."Ward stated then grinned. "Well I was never a boy scout; not for long anyway but you get the idea. Think I could make something up like a no-eyed teleporter?"

"No."Couslon agreed. "The teleporting would explain why Skye didn't have time to protect herself."

"Her powers are incredible."Grant commented. "What I want to know is how he knew where we were. It was so quick one minute she was there and the next they were gone."

"Once we know that we'll be a step closer to bringing her home."Coulson stated.

"I just want her safe."Grant interjected looking out at the park.

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe."Coulson said as he stood.

"I don't care if you believe me or not."Ward replied as he rose to his feet. "The world is changing and I see nothing but possibilities. Skye is a part of those possibilities."

"We're on a clock and don't have time to debate this."Phil stated. "I'll concede that you want to help Skye for your own agenda. As long as you agree to the truce, deal?"

"Deal."Grant agreed.

"I hope you know what you're doing."May said over the com as the group left the park.

/So do I./Coulson thought grimly. /There was a lot riding on this temporary truce./

* * *

Lincoln caught Skye as she stumbled and nearly dropped. They'd made it back to her temporary quarters after a full day of training. He knew it'd taken it's toll even if Skye hadn't wanted to admit it. Lincoln knew from personal experience what the energy drain was. After everything Skye had been through in the last couple days the fact that she was in any shape to train said something. It showed what kind of person she was. What she could handle.

"I'm okay."Skye protested as she fought against Lincoln's hold.

"I know."Lincoln acknowledged as he eased her into a standing position and towards the bed.

Skye didn't need much more encouragement and was able to get the rest of the way on her own. She collapsed on the bed fully clothed and her eyes drifted shut almost immediately. Lincoln softly walked to the door and turned off the lights.

* * *

Jemma did her best to ignore the tension that had fallen over the base since Ward had arrived. She and Fitz were in the lab trying to find a way to track the teleporter. The rest of the team was in the briefing room pooling information. They'd been sent a sketch of the no-eyed teleporter a few minutes ago and Fitz was running it through their database.

"Got him."Fitz exclaimed a half hour later causing Jemma to scurry around the lab table to join him.

"Gordon Tinsen age fifty-two."Fitz read from the screen."Originally from Pennsylvania...according to this transformation happened in the early eighties...no details on how."

"Wonder if he was blind before the transformation?"Jemma wondered fascinated.

"When we find him you can ask him."Leo muttered as he fingers flew across the keyboard. "Sending an alert out now."

"Does this mean we have to trust Ward now?"Jemma asked quietly.

"No."Leo replied vehemently."Those two words will never go together."

Jemma watched worriedly as Leo left the lab a few minutes later to report to Coulson. If this didn't work out and they didn't find Skye...if this family wasn't back together...and the cause was Ward? Jemma wasn't sure what Leo would do or how he would react. That scared Jemma more than anything because if it was one thing she thought she knew backwards and forwards it was Leo Fitz.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

For the next few hours Ward worked with Hawkeye in one of the conference rooms Ward would tell what he knew about Skye's abductor and Clint would enter it into S.H.I.E.L.D's database. Grant knew it was also a test, which he didn't really care if they trusted him or not. For Grant this wasn't about amending the past, not with Coulson's team anyway, too much had happened. This was about one person; Skye. As long as the end result was her safety they could make him jump through whatever hoops they wanted.

"All we can do now is wait for a match."Clint commented as he pushed away from the table and stood.

"If there is one."Grant replied watching as the computer program flickered through hundreds of photographs.

"The Index isn't complete but it's as good of a start as anything."Barton said. "Going for coffee; want any?"

"No."Ward said with a shake of his head.

Clint nodded and left. 

* * *

"You seem more intense and pre-occupied than usual."Bobbie commented with a smile as she approached Hunter in the main common room of the base.

Hunter glanced up from the computer tablet he held and smiled briefly before returning to what he was doing.

"Nothing less fun than hours of endless traffic video."Hunter muttered in way of explanation as he gestured to the tablet. "Coulson wants to know where Daddy dearest is."

"Don't blame him."Bobbie replied as she sat down next to Hunter. "I don't want him roaming around either."

"Makes three of us,luv."Hunter amended. "If he switches from that camper this is going to be a lot harder and more boring; if that's possible."

"I'll check in on you later."Bobbie commented as she stood and headed towards the hall. "May wants the plane checked and ready."

Hunter nodded his gaze once more fixed on the video feeds. 

* * *

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"Coulson inquired quietly.

"Yes."Barton replied as he leaned against the wall by the window in Coulson's office.

"I hand picked everyone for this team."Coulson stated as he sat back in his chair. "He fooled me once."

"Nothing about him is ever completely on the level."Clint continued. "But on this, when it comes to Skye that's legit."

"The unfinished business angle."Coulson theorized.

"Maybe."Hawkeye agreed. "I think he does care about her. Well as much as Grant Ward can care about anyone."

"Hope so."Coulson replied wearily. "Skye needs all of us. Just wish we had more of a starting point. Anything from the Index?"

"Not yet."Clint commented with a shake of his head. "I'm just wondering why we haven't encountered this guy before. With that talent you could go anywhere; commit any crime."

"That's the thing I'm not certain he is in the bad guy column."Coulson stated. "With these people emerging with enhanced talents they may not be just looking after themselves."

"Maybe."Clint agreed. "What's our next move?"

"We can't count on the Index to get a match on our Mr. No-eyed."Coulson stated. "I told Fitz we don't have time to wait for science but we don't have many options. We're going to have to wait the way things are coming together now. Definitely going to need more man power and tech if we're going to get Skye back."

"You want just Stark or everybody else?"Clint asked with a grin.

"Tony and his suits could handle things that's true but we don't know what we're up against."Coulson agreed. "So yes it's time to assemble."

"I'll make some calls."Clint replied as he pulled out his cell. "Might take a few hours for everybody to get here."

"That'll give us time to get a plan together."Coulson said. "I have a feeling we're going to have one shot at this."

"Don't we always?"Clint asked sarcastically as he raised his phone to his right ear and hit a familiar speed dial.

Coulson nodded.

Clint began making phone calls glad to have some kind of a plan finally coming together. He just hoped they were in time. 

* * *

Tony Stark was the first to arrive and Coulson was waiting as the private jet landed. A few minutes later Tony stepped off the plane and walked to where Coulson was standing.

"Thanks for coming."Coulson stated as a greeting.

Stark nodded as he took off his dark sun glasses.

"Your missing agent intrigued me."Tony replied as they began walking out of the landing area. "She's an enhanced?"

"Recently aquired powers; that's a long story."Phil explained. "Skye was just starting to adjust to having her powers when she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped twice from what I read."Tony commented darkly. "Either she has really bad luck or..."

"Did Clint sent you the file on Grant Ward?"Coulson inquired as they reached Coulson's office.

"Yes makes some hardened criminals look like candy-stripers by comparison."Stark said. "You trust his intel?"

"Don't have a choice; he's our only witness."Coulson explained.

"We've worked with less info."Stark. "I started working on a few things on the plane."

"Let's see what you've got."Coulson prompted.

Tony nodded and pulled out his tablet.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry, thought I'd updated this.

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

When Skye awoke it was still dark out. Despite the pounding headache and her aching body Skye dragged herself out of bed. It was time to test out her surroundings; see how much freedom she had gained. She crept quietly to the door and tugged at the handle. To her surprise it opened easily under her touch. Skye smiled and slipped outside.

If it was true and she couldn't escape; Skye needed to know more about where she was.

* * *

Steve Rogers had seen a lot of amazing and incredible things since he'd emerged from the ice. Some technology he was still having a hard time comprehending. Now he was standing in front of someone he'd thought he'd never see again. They had known Coulson was among the living from Clint but knowing and seeing were two different things.

"Fury brought you back."Steve repeated as he stood in the bases's hanger with the rest of the Avengers.

"Well not personally but he sent me to someone and used alien technology to accomplish it."Coulson explained with a smile. "It's good to see you guys."

"You too."Banner stated with a smile. "Things weren't the same after..."

"No."Steve agreed."They weren't."

"This alien tech? Do you know what race it was from?"Banner asked enthusiastically. "I had a few theories when I heard you were still alive and to be able to confirm some of..."

"Code name was Tahiti."Phil interrupted grimly. "I don't remember much. I did track down one of the doctors his name Streiten..."

"Streiten?"Banner repeated stepping closer to Coulson. "I've read some articles he wrote. I can see why he was Fury's choice."

"Glad you approve, Doc."Coulson said with a smile.

"My brother destroyed a lot of things."Thor added grimly. "It is good to know you are not among them, son of Col."

"Thanks for coming."Coulson said quietly. "Avengers are family to me but Skye is too."

"Let's get to work."Steve prompted and everyone left the hanger and headed towards the conference room.

"Ward's here?"Natasha asked Clint as they fell in behind the group.

"Yep and he's as dangerous as S.H.I.E.L.D ever thought he was."Clint replied quietly.

"I want to talk to him."The Black Widow suggested. "I could persuade him to level with us."

"Not that it wouldn't be entertaining."Clint replied with a grim smile. "But I think your time would be better spent elsewhere. Ward's here because he wants to be. The intel he's given us so far has been good."

"He's still working an angle."Natasha insisted as they crossed the hanger.

"That comes as natural to him as breathing."Clint agreed. "He'll do whatever is best for him no matter what. Thsi time I think is different he really wants Skye safe."

"Hope so; her powers in the wrong hands..."Natasha trailed off.

"I know."Clint replied as he lightly touched Natasha's left shoulder. "We'll get her back."

* * *

"Little late for a stroll, isn't it?"

Skye started at the familiar voice as she whirled around. She automatically reached for a weapon before remembering she didn't have one. Didn't really need conventional weapons any more. The figure standing in the shadows of one of the residential buildings was wearing a dark cloak with a hood. The hood was covering the face; no skin was showing.

"Raina, why are you here?"Skye asked.

"I'm not quite what you remember."The young woman replied as she stepped out of the shadows and removed her hood.

Skye couldn't help but stare in amazement. Raina's inhuman transformation hadn't been kind. There was barely anything human left; her skull was covered in sharp needle like objects almost like a porcupine. Her eyes were lizard like and much of Raina's skin had small dark spots.

"You should treat this place with respect."Raina warned.

"I didn't ask to come here."Skye retorted as she started walking.

"Never the less this place protects our kind."Raina called after Skye. "It is not the prison you think it is."

Skye shook her head and kept walking not looking back. She didn't care about this place; she just wanted to go home.

* * *

Fitz knew Coulson thought they didn't have time to wait for science. That didn't mean science couldn't catch up to them. He'd been spending every free minute in the lab working on a way to track Gordon. Leo knew they were close; could feel it. A few more simulations; a few more tests and they'd have it. He heard the lab door open and didn't pay any attention. If somebody wanted something they'd speak up. Leo's fingers flew from the keyboard of the computer in front of him to the tablet in his right hand and back again. Formulas and computer programs written and rewritten.

"Jemma, what file was that last simulation in?"Fitz asked. "Never mind; found it."

"Fitz..."Jemma began in a quiet voice.

"What about the one where we just need to adjust the frequ..."Leo trailed off as Jemma physically placed her hands on his head and turned it towards the door.

"We have a visitor, Fitz."Jemma stated in an awed voice.

Leo didn't blame her he had a good feeling his mouth was hanging open. Fitz had known Hawkeye was on base. Had heard rumors that Coulson was assembling the rest of the Avengers. Never in a million years had he expected to have Iron Man himself walk into his lab.

"Think you're on the right track with the one you just flipped by."Tony Stark commented as he walked over and plucked the tablet from Fitz's hand. "Couple tweaks..."

FitzSimmons watched as Tony corrected the simulation and the new image appeared on the large video screen.

"That should do it. Might not be completely accurate but get us within a close radius."Tony continued with a smile. "Good work."

"Thanks."Leo replied and Jemma nodded but Tony was already out the door.

"Did that just happen?"Jemma wondered still staring at the door.

"Guess Hawkeye called in his friends."Leo quipped. "Good news is we have something to help Skye."

* * *

Once they had a location on Gordon things moved very quickly. Coulson couldn't help but allow a grim smile as he looked at the group strapped into their seats on the jet. It was an amazing sight to see his team intermixed with the Avengers. It was surreal on some levels. Though all that mattered to Coulson was the end result. That result hinged on the person sitting across from him.

"Little weird giving orders to your boyhood hero?"Grant asked with a grin glancing back at Steve who was talking with Natasha.

"I'm getting used to weird."Coulson quipped. "May, what's our ETA?"

"Just under three hours."Melinda replied from the cockpit.

"I just hope this is the right spot."Coulson stated. "Skye doesn't have time for us to skip around the globe."

"It's the right spot."Stark interjected. "Your dynamic duo anaylized it correctly."

"Good."Coulson commented hiding a grin at Fitz's dazed fanboy expression.

* * *

Steve glanced over at Grant Ward. Knowing how much the man put Natasha on alert made Steve wary. Not that he hadn't been without her input. Just reading the man's file was enough. The fact that he was able to fool S.H.I.E.L.D and Coulson and nearly take out his own team members...Steve let the thought trail off. Coulson knew the risks including Ward on this. But Steve also saw how very little choice Coulson had. Either trust the devil you knew or go in blind and deal with the outcome.

"We're in Asian airspace."Bruce commented breaking the silence.

Steve looked to his left and saw the scientist had a map on the small computer tablet he was holding.

"Signal's getting stronger."Fitz reported. "Southern part of the Himalayas on the Chinese side."

"Could complicate matters."Coulson commented. "May..."

"Already activated the cloak."May stated from the cockpit. "Brace yourselves; might get windy."


	19. Chapter 19

Apologies for the delay in updates. I do have this one finally almost finished. I truly appreciate those who have stuck with it and I hope the ending is worth the wait. :)

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Clint fidgeted with his phone tossing it back and forth from one hand to another. He caught his partner's gaze and she shook her head.

"What?"Hawkeye asked.

"Don't beat yourself up."The Black Widow stated quietly.

"Can't help it."Clint responded shooting a glance at Ward. "Coulson asked me to keep her safe."

"You kept Skye safe a lot longer than anybody else would."Natasha replied softly. "Once we get her back deal with Ward will be off."

They were in the seats at the farthest end of the plane. Banner was next to Clint on the right but the scientist was engrossed in his tablet. Stark was across from Banner but he was talking to Coulson.

"You really want a piece of him."Clint surmised grimly.

'"So do you."Natasha added.

Clint nodded not quite wanting to admit it out loud. Phil Coulson was family to Clint and Grant Ward had tried to take out part of Coulson's team. When you were part of S.h.I.E.L.D your team was family. Having someone you could trust when you were out in the field was everything. That trust wasn't given lightly. Clint understood Skye's pain. When this was done Grant Ward would answer for the pain he'd caused. 

* * *

Skye returned to her room disappointed. There was no way out that she could find. Not without cold weather gear or weapons or other supplies. Feeling more tired than she'd ever been Skye laid down leaving the lights off and staying fully clothed.

As she drifted off to sleep Skye thought of the last thing she'd did before being taken. The kiss with Grant. It hadn't been anything on the epic scale but it'd added another dimension to an already complicated relationship. Part of Skye knew there would never; could never be anything between them. He'd hurt too many people she cared about. Still Skye knew part of Grant still cared for her and she didn't know how to feel about that. 

* * *

Phil Coulson pried his right hand off the small metal bar that was on the wall near his seat. May had been right the landing had been bumpy with some rain thrown in for good measure. If they'd had any other pilot Phil knew the jet would have a few dings in it. As he stood and glanced around Phil saw he wasn't the only one glad to be on solid ground again. Phil shrugged into his heavier coat and walked into the cockpit where May was powering down the plane.

"Any welcoming party?"Coulson inquired glancing at the numerous computer screens.

"Just some inquisitive wild life."May replied motioning to a scanner showing heat readings.

"Maybe the mountain lion will eat Ward if we send him first?"Phil quipped.

"Tempting but I wouldn't do that to the lion's digestion."May replied with a grim smile as she took off her headphones and stood grabbing her own jacket. "So we have the Avengers plus our team...should be easy."

"Should be."Phil agreed as they exited the cockpit. "Piece of cake; in and out."

Coulson knew as much as May did that everything about this screamed trap in one way or another. Either Ward was going to pull a double cross, the InHumans far greater in number than they estimated or Skye wasn't there at all. With this being the best lead they had they had no choice but to roll the proverbial dice and go in anyway.

"Grab your gear be ready in ten."Coulson ordered the group.

"They picked a good location."Mac muttered to Coulson as the rest got ready. "Has it's advantages."

"I know but that's why we have the best team every assembled."Coulson replied.

"Been thinking...what if they've brainwashed her somehow; tricked her so she doesn't want to leave or doesn't trust us."Mac wondered as he checked the rounds in his gun before hoisting the shoulder strap over his left shoulder.

"One step at a time, Mac."Couslon stated grimly.

Mac nodded and went to join Fitz and Simmons as they left the plane. Coulson waited for Black Widow to exit before he caught up to Hawkeye and pulled him aside.

"Keep an eye on Ward once we're in there."Couslon ordered. "I don't want him pulling any more mind games on Skye in the vulnerable state she's in."

"Understood."Clint promised as he and Coulson left the plane. 

* * *

Lincoln started Skye on training bright and early the next day. So early that it almost made Skye regret her late night scouting mission. Almost but not quite. Still it seemed like she had just closed her eyes when there was a knock on the door. They'd gotten several hours of practice in before joining the others for breakfast.

It was a chilly reception and Skye didn't blame them. From what Lincoln told her she'd jumped the Inhuman evolutionary chain. Which was the reason for the resentment not because she was new. While Skye has grown used to her powers she'd still trade them in a heartbeat to have her old life back. Skye knew she couldn't go back she just had to deal with what she was dealt no matter how hard it was. She'd gotten through life so far without having anything handed to her. This would be no different. Skye would find her way home; one way or the other.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Favor  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The combined team of Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D moved quickly keeping close to the mountains. They'd encountered no resistance so far human or animal. Thor had helped with the weather department and while it was no longer raining it was still cloudy and the temps were dropping. Steve fell back in the group until he was next to the Black Widow. The red head was scanning their surroundings.

"What's your take?"Steve asked.

"That we should've had a welcoming party by now."Natasha replied quietly. "I don't like this."

"I don't either."Captain America agreed. "Stay sharp."

Natasha nodded and Steve moved back to his original spot in the group. As he did he glanced at Grant Ward. Then at the members of his former team. All were giving Ward a wide berth. The young scientist Leo Fitz wasn't doing as well with a poker face as the others. The anger coming off him was obvious. If things went south Steve could only hope Coulson's team would concentrate on the mission and their training and not the past. Though as Steve knew all too well that the past was sometimes the hardest thing to ignore. 

* * *

Once they had the location of the Inhuman base it was a challenge to get inside. It took FitzSimmons, Tony and Banner to break down whatever cloaking technology they had around it. Stark said it was the strongest he'd ever seen. The three hours it cost them almost drove Phil Coulson crazy. Knowing they were close to Skye and still not being able to help.

"She'll be alright until we get to her."May stated as she came and sat down next to Coulson.

"Since when are you so optimistic?"Phil asked.

"I know Skye plus she's made it this far."Melinda responded grimly. "We're the only home and family she has. She won't give that up easily." 

* * *

Jiaying glanced up at the urgent knock at her office door.

"Come."The Asian woman commanded.

"I think we have visitors."Gordon stated without preamble as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"How sure are you?"Jiaying asked as she stood behind her desk.

"You know I sense things...I've felt waves for lack of a better term."The blind man explained.

"For how long?"Jiaying asked as she rounded the desk.

"On and off for the past twenty minutes. They've stopped now."Gordon replied.

"Somebody trying to get through our barrier."Jiaying surmised grimly.

"My guess is S.H.I.E.L.D has come looking for their wayward bird."Gordon commented.

"They won't get my daughter without a fight."Jiaying vowed. "Let's get everyone together. Good thing we've been upping the training."

Gordon nodded and followed Jiaying out of the office. 

* * *

The trail they'd been following became narrower and rockier. They had to fall into a single file line with Coulson in the lead and Thor at the back. Mac and May were in the middle of the group, FitzSimmons behind Coulson and before May and the rest were filtered in. With the tougher terrain the colder the temperature got. Everyone who didn't have their cold weather gear on began to dig it out and put it on.

"Should be coming to a valley; that's where the sgnal's the strongest."Fitz reported his fingerless gloves on as his hands moved over the tablet. "Hour or so ahead."

"We'll scout ahead."Tony suggested as he looked back at Thor who nodded. "Let's go Point Break."

Jemma watched eyes wide as Tony lifted off and then Thor took off into the cloudy sky. She couldn't help but be amazed. Watching a DemiGod in action was well...it was...extremely impressive. Fitz gently bumped her shoulder and she started walking again. 

* * *

Skye and Lincoln were an hour into their morning training when an alarm sounded through the compound.

"What's that?"Skye asked.

"Something's wrong, come on."Lincoln replied as he broke into a jog and Skye followed. 

* * *

Long honed instincts made Natasha Romanoff aware of the threat before the others realized it. She had whirled around just as a form began to materialize a few feet away. At her movement Clint turned too his bow armed and ready. Seconds later Steve was besides them his shield raised. Just as the form fully came into focus Coulson's team had joined them weapons raised. As soon as they did the newly formed person blew through the group like a tornado. As soon as they recovered and regrouped Gordon was on the other side bouncing around them like a ping pong ball.

"Tony we've got company."Steve said into the com.

"On our way back."IronMan affirmed.

Clint fired off three arrows in rapid succession each missed. Hawkeye cursed and reloaded. Bullets weren't making much of a difference either.

"He's not in phase!"Fitz shouted over the team com. "Sending in something to fix that."

One of the drones lifted off at Fitz's command and hovered over the group. It glowed and sent out rays that were homed in on Gordon's frequency. Tony and Thor arrived then and IronMan zeroed in on their attacker. Just as he did Gordon blinked out of existence.

"Well that tells us one thing."Coulson quipped as the group started walking again. "We're close and they don't want visitors."

"We could see nothing from above, Son of Col."Thor reported. "It is well hidden."

"I made a few tweaks."Tony interjected. "Be able to get their cloak down quicker."

"Good."Coulson commented as he led the way up the valley path. 

* * *

"I have tried to give us a sanctuary here."Jiaying told the assembled group in the courtyard outside her office. "We must now protect our home. "

"From who?"Lincoln asked in a clipped tone.

"They are called S.H.I.E.L.D."Jiaying began but Skye interrupted stalking forward.

"S.H.I.E.L.D won't hurt you; they just want me back. Let me go."Skye pleaded the ground below her feet starting to tremble.

Just then Gordon returned stumbling as he landed.

"I couldn't stall them."Gordon said quietly to his leader.

"Remember the drills we did."Jiaying instructed the group ignoring Skye. "Get to your places."

"Please."Skye said once more as she reached her captor. "They'll listen to me. Nobody has to get hurt."

"There is nowhere else for us to go."Jiaying said sadly. "Our home has been discovered after decades of keeping it safe. We need to protect it."

Skye sighed knowing her chance at protecting everyone had passed. All she could do was try to keep things from getting out of control if that was possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Coulson's blended team crested two more large hills before they were close enough for the science section of the team begin their part of the plan. The rest of the group moved ahead of the science team putting a protective half-circle. The mountain served as protection from the rear as the scientists huddled trying to keep out of the elements. In minutes a small satellite dish that Jemma was holding began to initiate a faint blue glow. She glanced at Fitz's tablet as his fingers flew over it. Next to him Bruce and Tony were consulting the tablet in Banner's hands. Coulson moved to the top of the hill and peered down; no movement. A loud hum began and grew in intensity. Then like a invisible tuning fork the humming cracked open the Inhumans cloak and Coulson spotted the settlement. It was in an alcove a few hundred feet above the right side of the valley floor.

"I see it."Coulson shouted back to the group. "How long can you hold it open?"

"Don't need to when you can disable it."Tony replied as he raised his left hand.

Normally where a laser would shoot out there was the same intense blue that was emitting from Jemma's small disk. From Tony's hand the ray narrowed and shot towards the Inhuman base. There was a loud rumble as the ray impacted.

"Open Sesame."Stark quipped as the cloak parted revealing a small village of buildings.

"Go!"Coulson ordered as the team scrambled up the path.

May hit a control on her watch and the quinn jet arrived at their position a few minutes later. Coulson glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought we might need it; something Fitz's been working on."May said motioning to her watch.

"Remind me to give him a raise."Coulson said as the jet flew past.

Thor joined the jet and flanked it with Tony close behind. Together they landed on the outskirts of the Inhuman community. The jet soared back down it's weapons raining down on the boundary of the base. Thor flew lower and was almost immediately held back by a barrier. It was energy but there was nothing visible. He held up a warning hand to Tony and IronMan halted and hovered a few feet away from him studying the new obstacle.

"Well, who said this was going to be easy."Tony muttered and then reported the new development to Coulson.

"Is it a cloak or them?"The S.H.I.E.L.D director asked.

"It's them."Tony affirmed as he observed the group of people below. "Want us to go to plan B?"

"No, we've only got one shot at this."Coulson responded. "Do what you can to get in without casualties."

"On it."Stark replied and nodded to Thor who began to spin Mjölnir in his right hand.

"Easy on the DemiGod stuff, PointBreak."Tony warned. "We don't want to level the place."

Thor nodded the the sky began to grow dark.

"They sent the Avengers here."Lincoln murmured in amazement as he stared upward.

"S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't like it when you take one of their own."Skye replied her own gaze locked on Thor and IronMan.

"You're not like them anymore, Skye."Lincoln countered as he sent electric bolts towards the jet as it made another pass.

"Who says I can't be both?"Skye retorted and took off at a run towards the front of the villiage.

Thor made easy work of the Inhuman's barrier and Coulson's team entered the mountain villiage.

"Split up!"Coulson ordered falling back on their plan. "Team a search the buildings, team B you're with me."

FitzSimmons, May, Cap and Hawkeye fell in behind Coulson. The rest followed Ironman's lead. Phil hadn't wanted this to come to a hand to hand fight but things were what they were. Only thing that mattered was bringing Skye home. 

* * *

Somehow Skye wasn't surprised that the first person she saw after she left Lincoln was Grant Ward. Skye automatically raised her hands and gathered her power but Grant shot an inhuman that had come up behind them distracting Skye.

"I'm here with Couslon."Ward stated holding up his hands in a 'I come in peace' method.

"Why?"Skye retorted glancing around for other members of her team.

"Wanted to make sure you were safe."Ward replied as they took cover behind a small building.

"No you were just pissed somebody got the drop on you."Skye countered as she cleared the way with a blast of wind.

"Believe what you want."Ward stated.

"For once he's telling the truth, Skye."Coulson interjected as he came into view with May close behind. "We need to get you out of here."

A blast from IronMan scattered a group of Inhumans twenty feet from them. Skye glanced up and then at Coulson.

"Nobody wants me back."Skye replied bitterly.

"Skye."Coulson began but was interrupted as Mac joined the group.

"That's where you're wrong, Tremors."Mac said softly. "I want my partner back."

Despite everything Skye couldn't help herself. She launched herself into Mac's arms and he enfolded her into a comforting embrace. She didn't want to be strong any more.

"I got you, Tremors."Mac whispered.

"As touching as this reunion is."Ward said firing another shot at an approaching Inhuman. "We stay here much longer they'll box us in."

"May."Coulson ordered. "Bring the jet around."

May nodded reaching for the watch on her wrist. Just as she was about to they all heard the click of a safety being released and turned to look behind Mac and Skye. An Asian woman stood there holding very familiar crystals in her right hand and a gun in the other.

"You are not leaving with my daughter."Jiaying said coldly


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Coulson exchanged a surprised glance with May as everyone turned to face the newcomer. Memories of a Chinese village pressed into Coulson's thoughts. Where they had found Skye amongst a disaster. If what this woman was claiming to be true...that meant there was another survivor of that village or she'd left a long time before.

"We all want the same thing here."Coulson said in a soothing voice. "We care about Skye and want her safe just like you."

"She's safe here; we all are."Jiaying stated not wavering. "We just wish to be left alone."

"We can help each other."Coulson continued taking a cautious step forward. "Tell your people to stand down." 

* * *

Still in the protection of Mac's arms Skye stared at her captor in shock. She'd waited for so long to find a piece of her past; to find her family. Skye had searched for years for any clues as to what had happened to her mother. This was too surreal to take in.

"My mother's dead."Skye said in a shaky voice.

"It fits what I found of your father's background."Ward commented as he fired another shot at an approaching Inhuman. "She might be telling the truth."

"And you're the barometer for truth."May said angrily.

"We'll sort this out."Coulson promised. "Tell your people to stand down."

"This is our home."Lincoln interjected joining the group sparks flying from his hands. "You can stand down."

"Lincoln."Skye replied as she focused on her trainer. "S.H.I.E.L.D isn't your enemy."

"They want to tag us and put us in a cage."Lincoln countered.

"That's not true."Coulson retorted his gaze still fixed on Jiaying. "We don't want anyone to be hurt. This is new to everyone and we need to help each other."

"He's telling the truth."Skye pleaded looking from the woman who claimed to be her mother to Lincoln and back. "We don't need to fight each other."

"S.H.I.E.L.D does not help people like us."Jiaying replied bitterly. "Better you know that now than later."

Mac had raised his gun keeping one arm protectively around Skye's waist. He heard a familiar whoosh and saw Rogers's shield fly by and knock down two Inhumans who were moving to join Lincoln. Soon Clint, Natasha, Rogers, Hunter and Bobbie had joined them. All with weapons drawn all extending the protective circle around Skye. Lincoln raised his right arm sending out a bolt of electricity. Natasha cried out as she fell taking the full brunt.

"Nat!"Clint shouted as his partner crumpled next to him.

Steve knelt next to the Black Widow putting up his shield as he checked Natasha's vitals. In turn Clint sent off a flurry of arrows in rapid succession. One hit it's target sinking into Lincoln's left shoulder dropping him to his knees. Jiaying walked back so she was standing next to Lincoln.

"Nobody else has to get hurt."Coulson shouted to be heard above the battle. "Work with us."

Jiaying shook her head as she looked around at the destruction of her home. She met her daughter's gaze as she raised the crystals. Skye pushed away from Mac and dove through the protective line of her colleagues. She held out her hands having already gathered her power and sent a gust of wind at Jiaying sending the woman flying backwards. Most of the crystals fell from her hands and broke harmlessly on the ground. However, Jiaying recovered more quickly than Skye expected and she threw the remaining crystal at the group. Skye raised her hands but she was drained and tired her power wasn't gathering as quickly. A laser shot caused everyone to duck and Skye glanced up to see Ironman and a dust cloud where the crystal had been.

"Nice timing, Tony."Phil commented as he straightened.

"Part of my charm."Stark quipped as he landed near Jiaying.

Skye stepped away from Mac just as there was a familiar flash of light. The teleporter appeared with four other Inhumans providing a line of defense between Jiaying and the S.H.I.E.L.D team. Both Hawkeye and Steve moved to stand in front of the injured and still unconscious Nat. The rest of the combined team closed ranks. Battle wasn't over yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Clint activated the team com. He had to get Nat out. Her vitals were weak and her breathing shallow. The jet would be too much of a target. There was another option that was quicker.

"Thor, need to get Nat out."Hawkeye said over the radio his gaze never wavering from the tense scene before him.

"Understood."The DemiGod replied.

Less than a minute later Clint felt a whoosh of wind behind him. He half turned and saw Thor land; gather Natasha in his arms and prepare to leave. The two friends shared a nod before Thor launched upward.

"She'll be alright."Steve said quietly.

Clint didn't reply his grip tightening on his bow that was drawn and ready. He'd failed to protect his partner. He wasn't going to let anybody else get hurt. 

* * *

Leo Fitz inched closer to Jemma Simmons as they were at the back of the group that was standing off with the Inhumans. His fingers flew over the tablet in his hands.

"You have an idea?"Jemma whispered glancing back at Skye and Coulson and then at Fitz.

"Maybe."Leo muttered not looking up.

Jemma peered over Leo's right shoulder. Leo hoped that his idea worked because they needed to end this. Too many people he cared about were in danger.

Phil was grateful that Thor had taken Natasha out of the battle. It gave everyone a chance to focus and regroup. Phil had to get this to a good ending. Skye had already been through enough Phil didn't want her to lose a new found parent too. Coulson noted that the one that Skye called Lincoln had taken out Clint's arrow and was now standing near Gordon his good arm at the ready.

"Coulson, I have an idea."Leo said over the team com.

"Need anything from me?"Coulson asked his gaze fixed on Jiaying.

"As much time as you can give me. Almost have the calculations worked out."Leo replied.

"I'll get you as much time as we can."Coulson responded.

"I can help with that."Steve interjected as he placed his shield in it's holder on his back and stepped towards the Inhumans.

"You need to go home." Jiaying insisted as she stood to Gordon's right.

"We can't do that."Steve replied walking towards her hands out palms forward. "Your daughter is part of our family. We look after our own."

"That is all I am trying to do."Jiaying stated quietly. "Protect this community and my family."

"We can still work on a way to do that so it's beneficial to both sides."Coulson said as he moved to stand next to Captain America. "Hydra isn't your only enemy out there. S.H.I.E.L.D can help."

"I trust them."Skye interjected taking several steps away from the blended team. "Can you trust me if not them?"

"We have been hunted too many times. This place is all we have."Jiaying said with a sad shake of her head.

"This is the chance to change that. Working together is the only way to protect them and you'd be protecting me too."Skye continued. "I'm the best liaison you could ask for."

"Almost there."Fitz reported over the com.

"We only want the best outcome for everyone."Steve insisted.

"We've heard that before."Lincoln muttered.

A young male Inhuman to the left of Lincoln started to spin very fast.

"That can't be good."Mac commented sarcastically.

"Got it!"Fitz exclaimed excitedly.

Skye looked over at the two scientists to see the small drones lift into the air. The circled towards the Inhumans and gained altitude. The spinning Inhuman was kicking up a lot of wind. Skye called up the small bit of power she had left and sent the Earth trembling knocking over the spinning Inhuman. One of Fitz's drones zoomed in and launched a light green ray. The green ray enveloped the prone Inhuman and then the ray of energy turned into an electric net.

"It worked!"Jemma commented with excitement.

"Won't hold him forever."Fitz warned the others over the com. "This is still experimental."

Clint's arrow hit the ground in front of another Inhuman who had started to come to the aid of the one Fitz's net had snagged. The young blonde woman halted and glared at Hawkeye but stayed put.

"Please."Skye begged her mother inching forward. "Give me a chance to help each side."

All eyes were on Jiaying. She glanced from Gordon to Lincoln and then finally to Skye. After several long tense moments Jiaying nodded and she raised her hands sending a signal to her people.

"I have been away from my daughter too long."Jiaying said resignedly. "I want to protect my people. I believe she will look after our best interests."

"I will."Skye promised.

Jiaying closed the space between them and enveloped Skye in a hug. Skye hesitated for a moment before hugging back.

"Well that was fun."Tony said sarcastically as he landed next to Coulson and flipped up his face plate.

"Thanks for your help."Coulson replied with a smile and then nodded to the remaining Avengers. "It was good to work with you again."

"Here whenever you need us."Clint responded as he holstered his bow and walked forward.

"Glad it worked out."Steve agreed as he joined them. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Get them back to a safe environment and continue to work on an agreement that's best for both sides."Coulson replied. "As she said I think Skye will be the best to spearhead that."

"If you need anything..."Steve offered.

"I appreciate it."Coulson said with a smile. "Let's head out don't know about you but I'm ready to go home."


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Clint was anxious to leave; to get an update on Nat's condition. He was starting to follow the rest of the team out of the Inhuman village when he saw movement out of the corner of his right eye. Clint paused frowning and looked in that direction. Somebody was skulking the edge of the village and he'd bet his next paycheck he knew who it was.

"Coulson, going to check something out. I'll catch up."Hawkeye radioed as he began walking and he withdrew his bow.

"Need backup?"Steve asked over the com.

"Probably nothing."Clint replied as he quickened his pace. "Just want to make sure we're not leaving anybody behind."

"Okay check in with us in half an hour."Coulson ordered.

"Copy that."Barton acknowledged as he loaded the bow. 

* * *

Despite the cold weather gear she was wearing Jemma Simmons shivered as she packed up her equipment. Fitz stood near her already having gathered the drones and stowed the tablets. He glanced at Jemma with concern.

"You okay?"Leo asked as the rest of the group filed by them.

"Yeah just cold and more than ready not to see mountains for awhile."Jemma replied with a weary smile. "Let's go."

Fitz offered the crook of his left arm and Jemma slipped her arm into it linking them. 

* * *

The third building Hawkeye tried he hit the jackpot. It turned out to be an office Clint assumed it was Jiaying's simply because Grant Ward was standing behind the desk.

"You get lost?"Barton asked not lowering his bow.

"Nope."Ward replied not pausing in his task of searching the desk and office. "Skye's safe my deal with Coulson is null and void."

"You think I'm going to let you walk out of here with anything?"Clint asked his voice clipped with anger."That includes your life."

That did make Ward pause and he met Hawkeye's gaze a half smirk on his face.

"You're too boyscout to shoot me without reason."Ward commented as he continued the search pulling out a few ancient looking books and placing them on the desk.

"I have plenty of reason."Clint stated coldy. "For starters dropping FitzSimmons into the ocean; then we can get to betraying Skye."

"Everybody seems to forget I gave Fitz and Simmons a chance instead of killing them outright."Ward said as he moved to a shelf by the window and began to search.

Clint released an arrow and it embedded itself in the wooden shelf inches from Grant's head. He slowly turned to face Hawkeye.

"You have really rationalized your actions, haven't you?"Clint commented with an angry shake of his head.

"We all have our reasons for doing things."Grant said as he held up what he'd been holding in his left hand.

Clint stared at the Terrigen crystal for a long moment before moving his gaze back to Ward.

"I do appreciate you looking after Skye."Grant stated quietly. "With all she's been through she needs as many friends as she can get."

"I still don't get you."Clint said as he took a step back and lined up another arrow. "You risk coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D to help Skye when you could've just phoned in a description of Gordon and went on your way."

"Skye and I have a complicated history. I know how far she's come and what she has to lose if S.H.I.E.L.D drops her."Grant replied quietly.

"I would believe you really care about her but I've read your file."Barton stated drawing back the arrow."I've taken down hundreds of psychos like you."

In one smooth move Grant tossed the crystal, grabbed the books and dove out the open door.

Clint cursed shot the crystal causing it to break in midair. He covered his mouth and nose and followed Ward outside. The weather was helping Clint the light snow that had started earlier was now a full fledged storm making the ground slick. Grant was about twenty feet ahead sliding more than running. Clint who was more used to dealing with uncertain and uneven terrain quickly caught up to the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Unsure of whether Ward had any more crystals hiding Clint didn't tackle him instead he spun Ward around and landed a solid left uppercut.

Grant recovered and swung back at Clint. Hawkeye ducked but Grant managed to clip Clint's left shoulder. Clint got one more solid punch in sending Ward sprawling onto the ground in the center of the Inhuman village. The books Ward had been carrying went tumbling in many directions. Hawkeye pulled out his pistol shut off the safety and aimed it at Ward who was trying to struggle to his feet.

Ward kicked the gun away from Clint. Hawkeye hit Grant twice more in the face before Grant shoved Clint hard into a nearby fountain. Clint slipped on his way down and the back of his head connected hard with the base of the fountain. Through blurry vision Clint saw Ward begin to pick up the books that had fallen.

"As fun as this has been."Grant called over his shoulder as he headed toward the main entrance to the Inhuman village. "I have other things to do."

Clint tried to scramble to his feet. He'd hit his head harder than he thought because the world instantly spun with dizzying speed. Black spots formed in his vision and he slumped down to his knees. Seconds later Clint was unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

Many thanks to those of you who stuck with this story even through the long delays between updates. It is finally finished and I again apoligize that it took so long real life can wreck havoc on writing time.

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Hawkeye groaned as the first sensation he registered was pain. Slowly the rest of consciousness returned and he realized he was warm and on a soft bed. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar interior of the quinn jet.

"Nice to see you back with us."Coulson greeted from the chair besides the medical bed.

"Guess I missed check in."Clint commented with a groan as he tried to sit up. "How's Nat?"

" Better than you; she's resting. You've got a few bruised ribs and a concussion."Coulson reported. "And yes you missed check in by twenty minutes. What caught your attention and did this?"

"Ward."Clint replied through gritted teeth. "I'm guessing he didn't report back?"

"No, wasn't really expecting him to. What happened?"Phil asked.

"Found him searching Jiaying's office. We fought he took a couple old books and that's the last I saw of him."Clint stated as he slumped back onto the pillow.

A knock on the door drew Coulson and Clint's attention. Steve stood in the doorway wearing jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt. He smiled at them as he entered.

"Good to see you awake."Steve commented. "Hoping Ward looks worse."

"Considering he walked away probably not."Clint grumbled. "How's Nat? Have you talked her?"

"Just updated her on you about an hour ago."Steve replied. "She'll be glad to know her partner's awake and on the mend. The jolt she took just knocked her out didn't do any long term damage."

"Good."Clint responded with a smile then he looked at Coulson. "What about Jiaying and the Inhumans? Where are they?"

"In a secure part of the infirmary being looked after by FitzSimmons. Most aren't happy but physically they seem okay."Coulson reported.

"Skye?"Clint asked.

"Asleep last I checked."Coulson replied sadly. "Last few days have completely drained her physically and emotionally. Mac's keeping an eye on her."

"He seems like a good partner for her."Steve added.

"They're a good match."Coulson said as he stood. "Speaking of rest it's going to be several hours before we're home. Both of you take advantage of the down time."

"Will do."Clint acknowledged.

Coulson paused halfway to the door and turned back to Clint.

"Clint, thank you for what you did for Skye."Coulson stated quietly.

"Letting her get kidnapped by her pyscho ex-partner?"Hawkeye replied bitterly.

"No, the training, giving her someone to talk to. Things have been tense here with the team since Puerto Rico."Coulson responded with a grim shake of his head. "I won't forget what you did for her."

"Glad I could help."Clint said as Coulson left.

"It's good to have him back."Steve stated after a few minutes.

"Yeah, it is."Hawkeye agreed solemnly.

Ten minutes later Clint drifted off to sleep and Steve left.

* * *

Coulson didn't have a chance to talk to Skye until the next day. It was early afternoon when he found her in the base's kitchen. She still looked exhausted even with over ten hours of sleep.

"Hi."Phil greeted as he stepped into the room.

"Hey."Skye acknowledged as she poured milk on a bowl of cereal. "Mack told me Ward got away."

"Gave Hawkeye a concussion in the process."Phil commented with a nod.

Skye winced and began absently stirring the cereal.

"I won't ask if you're okay."Coulson continued as he leaned against the island. "But I am glad you're home. You can take as much time as you need; no questions."

"Thanks."Skye replied after a long moment and then she met Coulson's gaze. "For everything; coming after me."

"You're family; it's what we do."Coulson stated with a smile as he wrapped her in a one armed hug.

After a few minutes Coulson stepped back studying the full bowel of cereal.

"Got any more of that?"Coulson asked as he began to rummage through the cupboards. "Starved; rescuing works up an appietite."

"I emptied the box."Skye said apologetically as she pulled a spoon out of the drawer and handed it to her boss. "Plenty to share though."

Coulson smiled and accepted the spoon.

* * *

Two days later Clint and Natasha were cleared to travel. Thor and Tony had already left the day before. Steve and Bruce were doing what they could to help Coulson with the Inhumans in the meantime. Tony had left a jet on standby whenever they were ready to go.

"Thanks again for the help."Coulson said as everyone stood in the hanger.

"Anytime."Steve replied with a smile as he nodded at Coulson's team before walking to the waiting jet.

"Call me if you need anything."Clint said to Skye as they stood a few feet away. "Doesn't matter what time it is."

"Appreciate that."Skye replied. "Thank you for getting me home."

"All in a day's work."Clint quipped with a smile.

Skye nodded to the bandage on Clint's forehead.

"Sorry about the head."The hacker apologized.

"That wasn't you."Clint replied.

"Yeah but he was there because of me."Skye said quietly.

"Don't let him twist things."Hawkeye advised. "People like that are good at getting inside your head making you question who you are. Whatever unresolved thing you've got with him; leave it in the past."

Skye nodded and hugged Clint quickly then stepped back. She watched as the remaining Avengers climbed aboard the jet and left the base.

* * *

Early the next morning Skye stood outside of the infirmary. She watched through the window as the Inhumans sat in a secured by a forcefield side of the medical bay. Though Skye knew there must be something else behind the forcefield because Lincoln could've short-circuited if he'd wanted to. A shadow fell across the glass and Skye glanced up to see Melinda May.

"You don't have to talk to her."May advised quietly.

"I've waited my whole life to find out something about my parents."Skye replied grimly. "One's a psychopath and the other leader of a group of Inhumans. Maybe I was better off not knowing."

"Maybe but you've made a life for yourself; become your own person despite not knowing."May continued. "Don't let knowing define who you become."

After a moment May left and Skye took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the infirmary. She caught Lincoln's gaze before finding Jiaying talking to a few other Inhumans near the left corner of the medical unit. Skye stopped a few feet from her mother.

"I wasn't sure I'd get the chance to see you before we left."Jiaying stated softly as the other Inhumans moved away. "I'm glad you came."

"I just have one question."Skye said her voice barely above a whisper. "Why didn't you look for me?"

"We did both your father and I."Jiaying replied. "For years we searched and when we learned S.H.I.E.L.D had taken you from the village it was like you disappeared; we couldn't find you. Your father never gave up."

"I was held for years by Hydra."Jiaying continued. "Your father eventually tracked me down but it was almost too late. What Whitehall did should not be done to anyone."

Skye nodded remaining silent. Not knowing what else to say she finally turned to leave but her mother's voice halted her after a few feet.

"I am glad we found each other again."Jiaying stated sadly.

"What did you name me?"Skye asked not turning.

"Daisy."Jiaying replied.

Blinking away sudden tears Skye felt the ground beneath her start to tremble slightly. She had to leave before her emotions made things worse. Without looking back Skye quickly left the Infirmary.

* * *

On the Stark Industries jet Clint looked away from the window to the woman sitting next to him.

"Glad you're okay."Clint said softly.

"Take more than that to get rid of me."Natasha replied with a brief smile. 'How's the head?"

"Reminding me it's still there."Clint said with a wince.

Hawkeye reached over and briefly took Nat's right hand in his and squeezed it. She let their fingers intertwine for an extra moment before pulling her hand away.

"Skye will be okay."The Black Widow said after a few minutes of silence. "She's tough."

"I know."Clint replied quietly. "It's just a lot for a person to go through in such a short time."

"She's got good people around her."Natasha commented. "It'll take awhile but she'll get through this."

Clint knew his partner was right but he also knew from personal experience how hard that road back was. He hoped Skye's road would be a lot easier and having Phil Coulson in her corner would help her through the rough spots.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Favor  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

**Epilog  
**

Almost a month went by before Skye received a video message. How Grant had gotten it to her Skye would probably never know and was probably better off not knowing. It was another two days before she clicked play.

"Skye, I've been following your progress and am glad to see that you're okay. Well maybe not okay yet but getting there.

I know you'll never believe that and that's just where things are between us. Part of me wishes things could've been different; maybe if we'd both had a normal childhood...

Take care of yourself. You know more than anyone that the world is changing. People are afraid of change; of those who are different. It's going to get ugly before it gets better and I don't want to see you caught in the crossfire.

Despite everything...I'm glad to have known you."

The message ended there. Skye stared at the screen of her laptop for a long time afterwards. Grant had looked like he'd wanted to say more or maybe she was reading into it. Whatever had been between them had died the moment he'd dropped FitzSimmons in the ocean. She could never forget or forgive that and he knew it. Part of her wondered if Grant coming on the rescue team was a way to try to make up for that sin.

Skye shook her head trying to clear it. Clint was right all Grant did was twist things. He'd do anything to get the advantage that was who he was and always would be. Skye knew they'd run into each other again it was inevitable and she'd be ready. Grant had to pay for what he'd done; for the betrayal and one way or another she'd see that it happened.

end


End file.
